


Idiot With a Cause (OLD)

by KayTh3Great



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Dib - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Fluff, Gir - Freeform, Growling, Invaderzim, Kissing, Light Sin, M/M, Making Out, Purple, Red - Freeform, Tallest Purple, Tallest Red, ZADF, ZaDr, Zim - Freeform, gaz - Freeform, hissing, invader - Freeform, irkens are very similar to cats, membrane - Freeform, tak - Freeform, the almighty tallest - Freeform, zim and dib - Freeform, zim and dib romance, zim is like a cat, zim purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayTh3Great/pseuds/KayTh3Great
Summary: {jumped ship from this version lmao find the new one either in chapter 33 or on my profile :> }Shortly after being on Earth for five years, The Almighty Tallest have finally decided that Zim isn't entertaining them anymore and make his exile official. Zim and Dib had stopped actually trying to maim eachother by that point, so when Zim didn't make an appearance of any kind for a few days Dib decided to go looking for the green thorn in his side.When he found Zim alone that night, staring up at the stars with such a hopeless expression, he hadn't expected that to be the beginning of many changes.I haven't written fanfiction in so long so forgive me if there's parts that are stilted or rushed, I'm doing my best. I also haven't watched the entirety of IZ in years, and I haven't read the comic, so alot of this is headcannon and based on some other fics on ao3. Please leave comments, any criticism is good criticism and even if you just want to hate have at it.Tags will change as the story goes on. I don't really have a plan, this just spawned from a comic script I wrote for my Instagram ( @kaydenthegayden ) and I decided I wanted to write a story around it.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through and re-writing a bit lol, hopefully it's better to read these earlier chapters now :>

_This_ _time!_ , Zim thought as he looked down at his finished creation, _The Dib has no chance of stopping me!_

Whether Dib could have actually stopped that plan was irrelivant, since he never actually got to exact it.

"Incoming transmission from The Massive.", the computer said, interupting him right at the good part.

"Send it through!"

Zim hadn't heard from the tallest in aproximately 7 earth months, so he was excited to see why they had decided to contact him now. He'd made several attempts to call them in the meantime, but all of them had yielded no response.

 _They've_ _been_ _busy_ , _but_ _of_ _course they would make time for their best invader!_

The screen came to life and showed the inner command room of The Massive, the main ship of the Irken armada. Tallests Purple and Red stood in the center of the screen, looking rather bored all things considered.

"Zim.", Tallest Red spoke, sounding cold and irritated.

"Hello my Tallest," Zim spoke while bowing at the screen, "it's been quite some time since you've been in contact with me." He stood up straight again as he continued speaking, "Rest assured Zim has been making significant progress with the missio-"

"That's why we called you, Zim.", Purple interupted him mid-boast.

Red continued, " It's been a while and you still haven't caught on. How many 'urth' cycles has it been since we sent you there?"

"Five, my Tallest."

"Exactly. And you've accomplished nothing. There is no mission, Zim, we didn't even know there was a planet there."

Zim looked up at them in confusion, trying to process what he'd just been told,

"What? But my Tallest, you told me this was a special mission that only _I_ could accomplish."

Red put his hand to his face and sighed, "Look, this was funny at first, but at this point it's just boring. I'll put this in simple terms that your small mind can understand: _You aren't on a mission. We sent you away because you're such a nuisance that propper exile didn't work_. There is no special mission. we made it up so you would go die in space. You actually finding some inhabited no-where rock was a fluke. All you are is a worthless, defective, runt that can't do anything but cause trouble."

Purple chimed in, "You're honestly lucky we're just abandoning you and not executing you. You've messed up so many times that we should have killed you a long time ago. You were useful as a source of laughs when you were losing to a hooman smeet, but now you aren't even good enough for that!"

Tallest Red put his hands behind his back and stands up straight as Zim looked up at them like a kicked puppy while what he'd been told completely set in.

"As of this moment, Zim, you are no longer a part of the Irken empire. You are to avoid any and all contact with us, and should you be found in Irken ruled space you will be executed on site. You are to be exiled in that solar system far, far away from anywhere significant where you could do damage."

"But, my Ta-"

"We aren't your Tallest anymore, Zim, goodbye."

The screen went dark, and Zim was left there alone and in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is short, bear with me please :>!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib decides to look for Zim after he's skipped skool for a few days.

It'd been a few days since Dib had seen Zim. Him not coming to skool was normal, but him not showing up at _all_ was worrying. Zim's constant need for attention and acknowledgement meant that even if he didn't actually have a reason, he'd show up anyways at some point just to get on Dib's nerves.

It was Saturday when Dib decided to go looking for the little green menace. 

He'd checked Zim's base first, getting no response from inside he went to check a few more places Zim tended to be. He spent hours just going around looking, until finally he came to a clearing a few hours after sundown. Full moon in the sky, on an unlit hill away from where anyone else would even bother to look, Dib found Zim.

The alien was sitting with a curled up posture that made him look so small compared to the vast expanse of grass around him. He didn't have his disguise on, and he was just looking up at the night sky with a sad expression and his antennae almost flat back against his skull.

"Forget to put on your disguise, space boy?", Dib asked as he approached from the trees behind Zim.

"It's not like it actually matters.", Zim shrugged, not looking back at Dib while speaking to him, "It's not like _Zim_ actually matters."

Dib was entirely caught off guard by this. Zim sounded so... tired. So unsure of himself. So... not like Zim.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?"

Zim just kept looking foreward, and adjusted his sitting position so he was leaning back onto his elbows. His antennae flattened entirely against his head as he spoke,

"What is there to talk about? Zim is done. A failure.", Dib took a seat next to him as he continued, " _Defective_."

Zim looked down slightly, trying to hide the pain he felt in his facial expressions, "My entire mission was a lie. They just wanted to get rid of me. My-", he stops, correcting himself, " _The_ Tallest were just toying with Zim until he bored them."

He dug his hand into the grass, "Until he ran out of what little worth he had left. Everything I've done for the last five years... was just a way for them to get rid of me."

He reached his arm up to wipe his eyes before tears started to fall, "They didn't even know there was a planet here. They just expected Zim to die alone in space."

Zim lowered his arm, tears still welling at the edges of his eyes, "I guess that means you win, Dib. Not that you were actually defending the planet from a real threat... it's not like the Empire was actually coming anyways."

Dib looked at Zim for a second, thinking.

"That's not true,", Dib said, catching Zim by suprise, "At least, I don't think it is. Sure, you aren't actually here to destroy the planet for them, but you've still done some pretty impressive stuff."

Dib scooted himself a bit closer to Zim, the alien to instinctively recoil a bit as Dib just looked up at the sky and continued, "My whole life I've believed in monsters and cryptids and aliens, and no one believed me. I was 'crazy' or 'creepy'. My hobbies and dreams were treated like worthless trash." Dib looked ahead of himself, a sad smile on his face, "I was treated like worthless trash."

He looked over at Zim. "But then you showed up. You were there with your loud, boisterous, personality. Your manic laughing fits. Evil plans and death machines. Narcissistic lack of care for anything around you. All the things that make you who you are."

Zim sat there in silence as Dib kept talking, a small smile forming on his mouth as he continued, "You showed up with all of your... _you_ , and validated everything I knew was real. And even if no one else knew, I still tried my best to stop whatever dumb plans you had. Even when most of them could probably kill me. Even though most of them weren't actually dumb. Even when you stopped actually trying to hurt me."

Zim's body straightened a bit at that statement, a suprised look on his face.

"I-!"

Dib interupted him with a small laugh and a growing smile, "Did you think I didn't notice? You always stop before you go too far now, before you can do any perminant damage."

Dib put his hand on Zim's shoulder,

"Even if your species doesn't care about you, that doesn't mean you have to listen. The only one who can give you worth is you, don't give them the power to take that away."

Zim looked at him before averting his gaze to the ground.

"It's funny that it's _you_ saying these things to me. After all the years of us trying to kill eachother, after all the fights and blood and foiled plans. You're the one comforting Zim."

Dib looked at Zim, a smile on his lips.

"What else are friends for?"

Zim felt his heart shatter at that. He slowly began crying as Dib went to hug him. He let out the sadness he'd been keeping in all at once, grabbing onto Dib as he cried. Dib just sat there, comforting him as he let out what he needed to.

Even with Zim's sharp, needle like fingers digging into him and probably breaking skin, he just sat there and gave him the silent support he needed in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, here's the bit that started this mess! As of writing this I haven't started the comic yet, but I'll put a link to the first part of it when I finish it :>
> 
> Edit: part one of the comic is [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_AwjN4JOZ1/?igshid=ul2uuj0ha5bx)
> 
> my art isn't the best, but im happy with it so eh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim has a plan! And oh, is it a masterful one at that!

Zim sat with Dib and Gaz at lunch with a loud, dramatic _thump_ from his tray of perfectly normal earth food. Dib jumped slightly while Gaz didn't even look up from her game.

"Jesus Zim calm down, it's only noon."

"Foolish Dib-stink, Zim has no need to 'down his calm'. Zim is always calm."

Dib snorted at that statement, prompting Zim to fling food at his face.

"Why are you even sitting with us? Don't you have some evil scheme or something to focus on?", Dib asked while he cleaned his glasses off.

Zim's shoulders lowered for a second before he caught himself and continued to put on his usual large personality.

"You know, for such a large head, you really don't seem to think all that much. Zim has far greater plans currently than you could possibly comprehend!", he stood up on the bench and put one foot on the table, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me from succeeding!"

Zim began to cackle and Dib swept a book under his leg, making him fall face first into the table. Dib started laughing and Zim lunged at him, propelling them both backwards onto the floor as they began to fight. No one really cared as they grappled on the cafeteria floor, they'd been doing this since elementary skool so it wasn't anything new.

They fought unti the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Dib pushed Zim off of him and gathered his stuff, while Zim just sat on the floor and snickered.

"What are you up to, space boy?", Dib asked, now holding his stuff.

Zim stood up, looking rather proud of himself, "Nothing you need to worry your hideously large head about, Dib-beast."

Dib just rolled his eyes and cotinued leaving the cafeteria, "Whatever, bug boy."

After skool, Zim hurried back to his lair. Gir was on the couch watching that _infuriating_ monkey show, and he just rushed past him to get to his elevator. Once he got down to the lab, he took in the damage he'd done with a wince. After his transmission with the Tallest had ended, his first reaction was to lash out at anything in his immediate surroundings; punching, stabbing, kicking, and biting anything around him in a fit of blind rage.

Needless to say, his lab was completely trashed.

"Computer!" Zim shouted, and after a moment he was answered with a long sigh.

" _What_?"

"Clean this mess up! Zim has important plans to work on and I can't do it with all this... _stuff_ everywhere!"

The computer sighed again before starting to clear out the broken techology and other objects, "There. Clean it up yourself next time."

Zim made his way to a desk in the corner and took a few things out of his pak before getting to work. "That smelly human won't know what hit him."

It was about two in the morning when Dib was woken up by a tapping at his window. Looking outside, he was greeted by two big red eyes. After tactically flailing backwards out of bed, he climbed back up and opened the window.

" _Zim?! Do you know what time it is??_ ", Dib both wanted to express his anger and annoyance, but also didn't want to invoke Gaz's wrath by actually screaming and waking her up.

Zim held up a hand in a gesture to shut Dib up. "The time doesn't matter. Zim has something for you."

He threw a neatly wrapped package at the human's face, almost knocking him off his bed again. Dib opened the package and look down at what was inside.

"I noticed you lacked your hideous coat of the trench today, so I got you a better one."

Dib held up the contents of the gift, it was a brand new coat. He couldn't tell what it was made of, but he definately hadn't seen anything like it before. Zim had accidentally shredded the sleeves on his old one on Saturday, and despite his attempts Dib hadn't been able to fix the old one. By that point he'd given up and decided he'd just get another one later at some point.

While he was examining the coat, Zim kept talking, "Zim hatched this brilliant plan when we were fighting in the food room, and used the opporitunity to check your clothing size."

Dib unfolded the coat completely, checking it over for any hidden tricks or traps. It had pockets on both the inside and outside of it and the collar was a bit taller than the old one, over all it seemed like an actually pretty nice gift.

Dib slipped his arms into the sleeves and stood up on his bed. It fit him quite well, he could easily move in it, it was long enough that it reached his ankles but didn't touch the ground. The material was firm but soft against his skin, and felt much more high quality than litterally anything he'd ever worn.

Zim looked increadibly pleased with himself as Dib stood there in his gift. "This one shouldn't rip as easily, it's not made from you're disgustingly weak 'cot-un'."

" _Cotton_ , Zim. It's called cotton."

Dib was quiet for a second before looking the alien properly in the eye, "Is there a trick to this? Did you put some kind of flesh melting parasite on it? Is it gonna melt to my skin and turn me into some sort of coat monster?"

Zim looked like some gears started turning in his head for a second, "No, but those are really good ideas..."

Dib was about to say something but stopped himself, it was like two-thirty in the morning and a fight really wasn't worth it.

"Thank you, Zim.", Dib said, catching the invader by suprise, "I appreciate this, you really didn't have to get me a new one."

Zim just froze for a second, before his demeanor switched and he looked increadibly proud of himself.

"Y-yes! Of course this present is satisfactory enough for praise!"

"I wasn't praising you I was th-"

"IT WAS PRAISE, DIRT-BOY!"

Dib threw a pillow at Zim, causing his pak legs to falter from their careful positioning on the window frame and almost send him falling to the ground. " _Lower the volume, people are trying to sleep!_ "

Zim threw the pillow right back, this time actually knocking Dib to the floor again.

"Goodnight, big headed pig boy, see you in skool!"

And with that, Zim scuttered away and back towards his base, leaving Dib confused and unsure if that whole interaction actually happened. When he woke up still wearing the coat the next morning, though, he knew it actually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pee pee poo poo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, and wow, is it coming down! They didn't say anything about this on the news this morning... Dib learns something new about his trench coat, and Zim learns some new things about Dib.

It was raining Friday, and quite heavilly at that. The weather forecast hadn't said anything about rain, so of course Dib didn't have an umbrella or any form of protection from the rain. As the final bell rang and everyone ran out of the building (either to go play in puddles or get home before the downpour soaked them completely), Dib left with a sigh.

Gaz always stayed dry because even the rain was scared of her, so she just kept going as Dib prepared for his moist fate. He found out pretty quickly, though, that his new coat actually stayed completely dry. The rain just glided off of it as he began walking. 

While he marveled at his new, hydrophobic coat, he turned around to notice Zim stuck at the skool doors. He looked out at the rain with disgust and contempt, debating whether he should call Gir and risk making a scene or just run for it and hope for the best. Dib stood there for a second, looking between the Irken and the edge of the skool yard before sighing as he walked back towards Zim.

"Don't you cover yourself in chalk or something so water doesn't hurt you?"

"It's _paste_ , not chalk, smelly. And yes I do, but your human weather predictors said nothing about rain today so I am unprepared for this."

Dib thought for a second, before sticking his hand to his face and sighing. He got a bit closer to Zim, causing him to move back a bit in suprise. Dib lifted his coat a bit and gestured for Zim to get under.

"Here, you can get under and then I can walk back to your base with you."

Zim just stared at him as he stood there, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

Dib started blushing slightly, feeling awkward just standing there holding his coat open for the green pest.

"Why would you offer to walk Zim home? What benefit do you get from doing so?"

Dib had to beat down the urge to just splash Zim with water or something and leave as he continued to stand there holding the coat open.

"Consider it a propper thank you for the coat."

Zim still just stood there, thinking. Dib started lowering his arm, preparing to just go, "Fine, if you just want to deal with the rain yourself-" Before Dib could fully lower his arm, Zim quickly slid himself under. 

Thanks to Earth's gravity, Zim had grown a bit taller in the last five years, clocking in at about five foot one or two. Dib towered over him though, being an average five nine. Their height difference made it so Zim could easily fit under the coat while Dib was wearing it.

"Well? Onwards we go, Dib stink!"

 _I already regret this_ , Dib thought as they made their way down the steps. They didn't really talk as they made their way towards Zim's base, and Dib made sure to steer clear of puddles so there was no risk of Zim accidentally getting wet and complaining.

It took about 10 minutes longer than it usually would to get from the skool to Zim's base because of how they were walking.

As soon as they got to the doorway Zim shot out from under the coat and ran inside. Dib just kind of lingered on the step outside for a second as Zim checked himself over to make sure he wasn't wet at all. The alien looked up at him with disgust and made a gesture with his hand.

"Don't just stand there, come inside! You're letting the rain in!"

Dib was suprised by this, but still decided to actually come inside as he closed the door behind himself.

Zim pulled a tablet out of his pak and tapped on a few things.

"This _putrid_ rain should clear up in an hour or two, no point in subjecting yourself to it again right now. Just because your body is dry doesn't mean you can't get sick from your gigantic head getting soaked." He paused for a second,"Computer! Give the smelly boy a towel!"

A towel flew out from somewhere up in the ceiling on top of Dib, suprising him and causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Zim started cackling at him while he collected himself and continued giggling while dib dried his hair a bit.

As Zim took off his disguise, Dib took his coat off and set it down on the couch next to him as he sat down.

_Why am I actually getting comfortable?! In Zim's base?!? He could have something planned!_

Zim sat down on the opposite end of the couch and grabbed a remote from god knows where.

"What boring human programming do you want to watch? I have the 'Net-flicks' and 'Hoo-doos'."

Dib was confused for a second before bringing both hands to his face and sighing, "Zim, _for the love of_ \- do you mean _Netflix_ and _Hulu_? How do you even have access to those???"

"Zim stole the passwords from the neighbors."

Dib just looked at him for a second before breaking out into laughter while Zim just looked annoyed, "Why are you laughing at Zim?! Isn't that how all humans use these services?!"

Zim saying that made Dib laugh even more, almost falling off the couch.

"I mean, yeah but-"

"But what, dirt boy?! Why are you still laughing at Zim?!"

Dib had to focus on breathing because of how hard he was laughing, and wiped a tear from his eye. "But I didn't expect _you_ to do that!" It took him another minute or two to calm down and Zim glared at him the whole time.

"I guess we could just watch some anime or something?"

"' _Annie-May_ ' ? Zim has never heard of this show before."

"No, Zim, not Annie-May, _anime_. It's Japanese animation."

Zim thought for a second, "There's a difference in animation between human cultures?"

"Kinda? Anime tends to be more cinematic than western stuff. Alot of it is also focused more on an older audience when American animation is usually directed at kids. There's alot more of a storytelling factor too!"

Dib gestured in front of him with his arms.

"Like, some American cartoons have good stories, especially now that there's more people who grew up with anime making their own shows, but alot of animes have really thought out and carefully made stories that take everything that happens into account and lead to really great endings and sequels. Not all of them are like that, but there's enough good that the bad series don't really matter all that much since if you don't like something you're watching you can just watch something else."

Zim sat quietly the whole time Dib ranted and just watched him get excited about it and ramble. The human seemed to get just as worked up about this _anime_ thing (Zim still didn't quite understand it) as he did about his big-feets or blood sucky bat people.

Dib seemed to realise he was just going on a tangent about it after a bit though, and put his hand on his neck and looked to the side in embarassment.

"Uh, but yeah, anime is pretty cool."

_holy shit what am i doing why am i talking to the alien about anime jesus christ_

Dib couldn't believe that he went on a rant about _anime_ of all things to someone who'd been his arch enemy since he was like twelve. Looking over at him, though, the alien seemed like he was interested in it on some level at least. Zim selected Netflix on his tv and went to the search screen.

"Which of these is one of your 'anime' thingys?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last week of skool before summer starts! But where's Zim? Obviously he's preparing a great suprise! The best suprise the Dib will ever witness!

There was a week left of skool before break, and Dib couldn't wait. The sooner summer came the better.

Sure, he was already ahead of everyone in his classes anyways, but no skool meant he could dive head first into his paranormal research without having to worry about waking up early the next day. He could also probably just sit down and watch an entire series at once with Zim (if the alien would actually allow the human in his base that long) instead of only coming over for a few hours on saturdays to watch something for a bit while they worked on homework or projects.

It'd been like two or three months since they'd started doing that, and Dib still wasn't sure how to feel about it. Zim was still _Zim_ , but... toned down? He didn't go into fits of human bashing nearly as often, and if he did it was usually in a playful way. He even _complimented_ something Dib had done! He wasn't sure Zim realised he'd done it, but he did! They still got into fights constantly, but only verbally. 

As the week went on, Zim didn't bother going to any of his classes. He had something he was working on, and as far as he was concearned, earth skool wasn't nearly as important as this. He'd been in his lab since Dib left on saturday, pouring all his time and energy into this one thing.

_There's only a week left! I need to get this done by the last day of this dreadful human skooling period!_

He'd had to order new equipment, since he destroyed most of the stuff that used to be in there, and it wasn't easy finding someone who would sell to him that wasn't part of the Irken empire. The rest of known space didn't really think all too highly of them, what with all the genocide and conquering.

But, he did eventually find a store that had what he needed and didn't have anything to say about his species. He finished on Thursday, and took a step back to admire his work.

At about one a.m. Saturday morning, Dib was woken up with a poke to his face, and opened his eyes to see Zim invading his person space.

"Get up, stinky."

Dib once again panicked and fell to the floor.

"You really need to stop doing that.", Zim said looking down at Dib on the floor.

"That's what I should be saying! How did you get in?!"

Zim lowered his anntenae a bit and stuck his tounge out " _Turn down the volume, people are sleeping._ "

Dib just looked up at the alien from the floor, glaring at him.

"Your window was open. Does that answer satisfy you?"

Dib sighed and looked at his phone.

"And why are you climbing in my window and waking me up at one-twentyfive in the morning?"

Zim sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, "Zim has a _suprise_ for you, to celebrate the end of this skooling year."

Dib stared at him with a dumb expression on his face, not quite sure what to think of this. Any suprise from _Zim_ can't be good.

Zim started to get annoyed by Dib's lack of reaction, so he stood up on his bed and pointed at him, "Zim has been working on this for a week, you don't get a say in it! Now put on normal clothes and prepare to be suprised!"

Dib sighed, knowing by the outburst he didn't actually have a say at this point. "Alright, fine. I'll get dressed, could you go wait on the porch or something?" Zim squinted at him but didn't say anything else before going back out the window. 

A few minutes later, Dib made his way out to his porch where Zim was impatiently waiting for him. Zim grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him towards his suprise.

"Aren't you at least going to give me some hints about whatever this is?"

"No, idiot, that's not how suprises work!"

They made their way out to the woods, and Zim stopped after they were pretty far in. He looked back at Dib with an expression that reminded him of an excited child, and then a remote came out of his pak. He looked at Dib one more time before pressing a button on the remote in his hand.

In front of them, the Voot cruiser came into view. It seemed a bit different to Dib, though, and this was confirmed when Zim pressed another button on his remote and the cockpit opened.

The whole ship was bigger, inside and out, and there were now two seats inside. Dib took a step closer and Zim looked really proud of himself, "Because I've grown since my arrival to Earth, I've been meaning to upgrade the interior size of my Voot, and I figured-", Zim stopped for a second, making sure he really wanted to say this out loud, "I figured since you enjoy space and stuff like that, it'd be worth it to add another seat."

He immediately rushed to add onto that statement, "So I can make sure you aren't getting into my plans while I'm away!"

Dib looked ahead at the Voot for a minute before looking back at Zim, "Did you really add another seat for me?"

Zim quickly changed his posture, trying to look smug to hide the growing excitement he felt at the realisation that Dib may actually like his suprise, "Don't let it get to your already _massive_ head, Dib."

Dib looked back at the Voot, every muscle in his body in action to keep him from litterally bouncing with excitement. Zim came up next to him, a wide smile on his face. He climbed up, and then gave Dib a hand with getting in.

Sure, Dib had been in space before, but it was always to stop Zim from doing something evil. He'd never been able to really stop and look around at everything. Now, though, he was just looking out the big windshield at everything while Zim was steering around various bits of space junk. 

Dib was just looking at everything in amazement until they got around Saturn, when Zim broke the comfortable silence of the ship.

"Why did you... actually trust me?"

Dib looked over at him, confused for a second by his question. Zim was just looking foreward and pretending to be focussed on steering the ship.

Why _did_ he trust Zim? They'd been trying to murder eachother for years, and even when they'd both calmed down a bit with the grievous bodily harm they were still at eachother's throats most of the time. Or at least, they had been. In the time since Zim had been propperly exiled by the Tallest, he'd been changing little by little.

Thinking about it, he'd been changing before that too, but it seemed to speed up since then. They'd been hanging out on a weekly basis, Zim wasn't trying to destroy the planet every day, and they'd actually been getting along. 

"I think," He responded finally, "I think it's because we're friends?"

Zim was tense in his seat, and Dib's answer did nothing to alleviate any of that tension.

"How are we ' _friends_ '? We've been trying to kill eachother for years!"

Dib shrunk down a bit at his response, feeling a bit stupid for even thinking that. Zim noticed this immediately, though, and after a minute or two of silence he hesitantly continued speaking.

"If you wish to call us that, Zim won't object."

Dib perked up when he said this and looked at Zim again, who was looking the complete other way, antennae raised slightly.

"I think it's time we head back, you're inferior human body needs sleep and all that."

Circling back a different way than they came so Dib could have a different view for the return trip, Zim began piloting the ship back to Earth.

On the way, they talked about the current show they were watching and compared it to the ones they'd seen before. Zim landed the Voot in the room on top of his house as the sun began to rise. He walked down to the door with Dib and stood in the doorway as he made his way down the street. After he closed the door, Zim stood with his back against it for a second and stared down at the ground.

"Friends, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo he said the f woooorrrrd  
> Look at them, thinking about feelings and what not


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim does a big think about how he views himself and the Dib.

Zim was laying down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling as the television played in the background. Dib was busy with some paranormal thing that he didn't give Zim much information about becuase he didn't think the alien would care.

Normally he wouldn't, but lately Zim had been pretty invested in the interests of his big headed... _friend_.

That's still something Zim was propperly wrapping his head around. Dib had called him his friend in a genuine way, and he was still thinking about it.

Zim rolled over onto his stomach, face burried into his arms as he thought. He'd never really had someone who really considered him their friend (no, Keef didn't count).

The empire didn't really consider things like _friendship_ or _close relationships_ as necessary. Those things were seen as weakness, and weaknesses made you defective. Zim still shudders at that word, thinking about what it means to an Irken. Defectives are useless, weak, completely unnaceptable within the Irken empire.

They're as disposable as any of the alien species the armada conquers and enslaves.

As much as it pained him to admit, even if it was just to himself, the Tallest calling him defective was an accurate description.

He cared about things other than just connquest and bloody battles. Those things made him happy, definately, but so did his plans and experiments. He was happy when he made things, when he watched those anime shows with the Dib. He was happy with his life on earth since he got there 5 years ago. 

Zim sat up as he continued to think about it, what made him happy and why.

Most of these thoughts led back to one common theme, though.

Alot of the things that had made Zim happy these last few years, had been related to Dib somehow. Even when he was still trying to take over the earth, the most fun points were his battles with Dib.

After the Tallest ripped him of everything he thought he was, Dib found him and just talked with him.

And listened.

He'd called him his friend then as well, hadn't he?

Zim didn't realise he was pacing around the room at this point while he thought.

Why _did_ Dib think of him as his friend? They'd been at eachother's throats for years, they'd tried to kill eachother on multiple occasions, with a few almost successful attempts on both sides.

Around year three on earth is when Zim first realised that maybe he shouldn't actually try to kill Dib. He realised how boring this would all be without the absolute irritation that Dib brought with him. The only human on this whole planet worth anything.

Zim stopped at that thought.

Dib really _was_ the only one worth anything, wasn't he? Sure, there was also Dib-Sister, but she mattered in a different way. Dib was the only human Zim could say had worth with one-hundred percent certainty, but why?

He was the smartest human Zim had encountered, that's the first reason. Dib was the only human to see him for what he was. Dib was persitant as well, _oh so persistant_ to such an annoying degree.

At least, it used to be annoying.

Now, Zim found the persitance to be such a positive and important feature of what makes up the Dib. The complete lack of self doubt when he found something he believed in and wanted to persue. His love of the high-cultured art form that was anime was another thing that Zim cared for about Dib.

That thought made Zim start pacing again, faster than before.

The thought that he _cared_ for Dib.

But, no matter how he looked at it, he did. Like a cancer Dib had grown on him over the years and become a permanent part of his life. He started chewing on his thumb a bit while he kept thinking.

Why was _this_ thought something that he was stuck on?

Of course he cared for Dib, they were friends. Friends cared for eachother.

Did Dib care about him? It was hard to tell.

He'd been there for him many times in different ways, and most of them weren't even under threat of death. That had to mean something. Dib had seemed so hurt when he thought Zim didn't wish to be friend's with him. That definatly meant something.

Zim's train of thought was derailed when he walked into the couch and fell foward back into his original position. He sighed as he sat up and watched whatever was playing on the television at that point, he'd continue thinking about this later.

Probably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's turn to think.

Dib was sitting alone in his room researching a new sighting of a ghost of some kind in a nearby town.

Or at least he was trying to, he was a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. Zim was a common topic for him to think about, but the way he was thinking about him now certainly wasn't.

Dib sighed and closed his laptop, knowing he was going to get nowhere with this right now. He flopped backwards, arms stretched out on his bed as he looked up at the posters on his ceiling.

Things had been weird since Zim took him out in space after the last day of skool. He'd actually called Zim his friend that night and meant it.

_And Zim didn't disagree with him on it!_

At first it seemed like he did, but his concession on it was proof enough for Dib that it was just Zim being Zim. It'd only been like 2 weeks, but things seemed to change even more in such a small amount of time. He'd been spending a bit more time at Zim's house, working on his paranormal research there while they watched more stuff on Netflix and Hulu.

Zim worked on things while Dib was there as well, drawing up blueprints for god knows what and stuff like that. He'd asked Dib for his opinion on something the one day and it caught Dib so off guard that he almost fell off the couch, prompting the alien to laugh at him and his stupid display. 

They really were friends at this point, no matter how Dib looked at it. God, if his twelve year old self could see him now, he'd think Zim did some weird mind-controlly thing to him before pointing and screaming and trying to attack Zim without any sort of plan.

Without seeing the build-up to this, it'd seem like it just came out of nowhere. To anyone who'd known both of them since the beginning, they'd think it was insane. _Dib_ still thought it was insane.

But here they were. Hanging out regularly, not even with any real purpose other than spending time with eachother. It was still insane to think about, him and his alien nemesis of five years mutually deciding to just... get along. To stop with trying to kill eachother and just hang out like normal teenagers.

Well, that wasn't right. They'd stopped trying to kill eachother about two years ago at this point.

That was something else Dib still didn't believe, the fact that the violence had fizzled out almost completely and now they could just sit down and watch some anime like it was a normal thing. He smiled as he thought about how invested Zim could get in a show.

Zim wasn't really into the cultural aspect of anime as far as Dib could tell, but he'd still really seemed to enjoy whatever they happened to be watching at that moment. 

That's another thing Dib had noticed about Zim since they started getting along, he actually enjoyed things other than world domination or beating the shit out of him. Zim seemed to really enjoy just sitting around and talking. Whenever they discussed almost anything, Zim's antennae seemed to perk up like a cat with piqued interest.

Dib laughed at that thought, how similar Zim's antennae were to a cat's ears. Zim was actually _really similar_ to a cat in alot of ways, minus the fur.

From the few chances Dib had had to touch Zim's actual skin he'd noticed how smooth it was, but in such a weird way. It was somewhere between scales and velvet. And despite the lack of a nose and ears, _Irkens still had lips and_ -

Dib shot up at this, _Wait what?_

Putting a hand to his currently blushing face, Dib tried to pull himself together a bit. What's the hell was wrong with him? He went from thinking about him and Zim being friends to thinking about Irken physiology to- _stop that!_

He purposely made himself think about literally anything else. This wasn't something he had nearly enought time, sleep, or braincells on hand to think about propperly.

Opening his laptop up, he went right back to his research, hoping that he could repress this for as long as he needed to for it to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib's solution is to just repress and hope it goes away, I think we can all relate to this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib falls asleep at Zim's house.
> 
> Zim hates being compared to a cat.

It was a Thursday night, Dib and Zim were just sitting around watching Netflix. Dib was working on some research earlier in the evening, but he was tired so he gave up trying to focus on it. He was thinking about leaving, but Zim was really invested in the episode they were on and when it ended on a cliffhanger... he couldn't just _leave_ and make Zim wait to see what happens.

Come the end of that episode, though, Zim looked over to see Dib had thoroughly passed out.

After making sure Dib was actually asleep and not dead or something, better safe than sorry, Zim changed what was on the tv to something they'd already both watched before just staring at Dib for a few minutes.

Humans didn't tend to sleep unless they were either extremely exhausted or felt safe. Dib had been getting comfortable around him lately yes, but to be comfortable enough in Zim's base, a place where they'd fought many a battle and hurt eachother countless times, with Zim, the cause of each battle and near death experience on the human's side, to actually _sleep_ is something Zim was desperately trying to figure out.

And yet, here Dib was, just asleep. On Zim's couch. Curled up and comfortable.

Zim looked at him another minute more, a thought forming in his head. He looked out the window at the dark night sky and then back at Dib, making sure he really wanted to do what he was about to do.

Zim sighed, before carefully positioning himself against Dib while he slept. 

He made absolutely sure he didn't wake Dib up because _how would I explain myself if he woke up to Zim doing this? How would he even react to this??_ Dib adjusted himself and Zim froze for a second, making sure Dib was still asleep before proceeding to get comfortable.

After he was done positioning himself, Zim thought about how content he was with this arrangement. Him and the unconcious Dib just laying together on his couch. He liked it. He just kept watching television for a bit, making sure not to disturb Dib at all as the night went on.

Dib woke up slowly, not remembering actually falling asleep. It was definately morning, and he was still in Zim's livingroom.

The tv was on the 'Are you still watching?' screen, but it was on an entirely different show than what he remembered being on when he was last concious. Waking up a bit more it dawned on him that _yes_ , he did in fact fall asleep in Zim's base.

He noticed that there was something heavy was on top of him, and it was... vibrating?

It felt and sounded just like a cat when it's little furry motor is going, but Zim didn't own a cat and this is waaay to big to be a normal cat. Looking over and realizing that the purring warm lump on top of him was _Zim_ , Dib inhaled sharply and started blushing in confusion.

 _Is he asleep? Do Irkens sleep? Why is he on top of me and purring what the f_ -

Zim's eyes shot open and he looked up at Dib, their eyes meeting, and he began to blush even more than Dib.

Zim shot to the other end of the couch, clearly panicking and embarassed. Both of them just stared at eachother for god knows how long in silence before Dib finally said something.

"... You really are like a cat."

Zim stared at him for a second, baffled that the first thing Dib had to say to him after waking up to see him sleeping upon him.

To compare him to a human house pet.

Zim seemed to break out of whatever shock he'd been in at being caught sleeping on Dib and broke into an ego fueled fit of word vomit.

"Zim is like no such thing! Your earth felines are nothing compared to Zim, NOTHING! The fact that you even _thought_ that is an insult worse than death itself!"

Dib just started to laugh, not a loud heckling laugh or a giggle, just an average laugh directed at the alien and his current fit.

"Yes laugh human! Laugh at the fact that you even dared to compare the mighty Zim to such a lowly, stinky dirt creature!"

And he did. Neither of them really wanted to address the big, cuddle-themed, elephant in the room. Zim sat back down with a _hmph_ as Dib checked his phone to see it was about noon.

Sighing, Dib looked back over at Zim. He was lost in thought, antennae raising and lowering every now and then. Dib got up and made his way towards the hallway.

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, I have to pee."

"Whatever."

Zim went back to thinking as soon as Dib left the room. 

Dib had caught him laying on him.

He'd caught him laying on him, and in rest mode and _purring_.

That last thing was especially embarassing, since the worm child's first reaction was to compare him to a _cat_ of all things! Zim was not a cat, he wasn't anything like a cat!

Just because his antennae displayed how he was feeling sometimes, and he could purr, and he enjoyed laying down in the sunlight sometimes or being scratched between his antennae...

No, they weren't similar, cats had tails! Zim has no tail!

Zim felt victorious at that, happily confirming to himself that he was nothing like a cat. Dib came back out after a few minutes and as soon as he entered the room, Zim jumped up off the couch and pointed at him.

"Zim doesn't have a tail! Therefore, He is nothing like an Earthen feline!"

Dib just stared at him after this outburst, before doubling over and literally falling the floor from how hard he was laughing. Zim was just standing there in his usual wide leg pointing position as he watched this, only lowering his arm slightly as Dib just kept on laughing. Once he could finally breath again, Dib made his way back over to the couch.

He sat back down on his side and grabbed the remote from the middle. "You wanna keep going with our show?", Dib asked with a smile.

Zim plopped back onto the couch and folded his arms. "Of course I do, you inferior monkey boy. We're re-watching what you slept through so you know what's going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in hindsight not as fluffy as it could have been, but still pretty god damn fluffy. 
> 
> All I can imagine now is Dib just getting Zim a cat collar and Zim yeeting him through a wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at three interactions between Zim and Dib, and what they're up to right now.

_"You won't get away with this Zim!", Dib yelled after Zim as he chased him through the woods along the river._

_"That's what you think, pig boy!"_

_Zim had made a bomb powerful enough to take out the entirety of New York City in a single blow and Dib was determined to stop him._

_Turns out, Dib wasn't the one to actually put an end to Zim's plans as the alien's foot got caught on a loose tree root and he accidentally threw the bomb ahead of him as he tumbled to the ground._ _It landed in the water, and was rendered useless._

_Dib lunged at the alien while he was down, and they ended up in a position that was extremely familier to both of them at this point; a ball full of punching, scratching, stabbing, and the occasional biting. They ended up tumbling down towards the water as well, but Zim used his pak legs to catch on a tree before he could actually fall in._

_Dib, not being fortunate enough to not have a mechanical addition on his back since he was born (what a loser), tumbled gloriously into the water with a big splash._

_This prompted Zim to break out into a howling cackle as Dib flailed in the water. Thankfully, Dib had landed in a particularly shallow section._

_Once he gathered his bearings he started throwing rocks at Zim, managing to hit one of his pak legs and causing the invader to come tumbling down into the water next to him. Zim shot out at breakneck speed, steam and smoke coming off of his skin as the water reacted negatively with his Irken physiology._

_He made a quick retreat after that, screaming something about how Dib didn't actually win this and his next plan will gain him the Earth. Dib just yelled something equally generic and expected right back at him._

_Dib chased Zim through the abandonned warehouse area, not wanting to be there any longer than he needed to._

_A combination of watching way too many horror movies for his own good and fighting with Zim for a little over three years made him extra cautious in this empty and dark place away from literally anyone else. Dib was chasing Zim in between the buildings as he ran from him. He'd been on his heels the entire time, until he made his way into a pitch black warehouse with the door wide open._

_Dib stopped dead in his tracks when he got to it, every bone in his body telling him to just hope Zim messes up whatever his current scheme was on his own somehow and get the **hell** out of there. _

_But his legs acted before his brain could really, really think about this and he went right in after him. He could barely see, what little vision he had being supplied by the moonlight streaming in though the windows._

_Even with the small amount of light provided, Dib wasn't able to see Zim's pak leg jutting out from behind a ceiling support beam. He tumbled forward, managing to roll and avoid too serious of an injury._

_Looking back at Zim, all he could see of the alien was his pak lights and the odd eerie glow his of eyes as he hid in the shadows between windows._

_Dib quickly got to his feet, desperately trying to stay in the little bits of light he had to work with._

_"What's wrong, Dib stink, can't see in the dark?"_

_As far as he could tell, the door they'd used to enter was the only way in or out, and that means of escape was being sufficiently blocked by Zim. Trying to get past him wasn't an option, what with his sharp and stabby metal legs coming from his back._

_"What are you planning, Zim?!?"_

_A laugh in the dark was his only reply as he tried to follow where the noise was coming from. A hard feat inside this tall roofed, empty room as the sound just echoed and bounced off the walls._

_A shove from behind and Dib was on the ground again. A snicker to his left, shuffling to his right as a shadow juts past a beam of light, and then a boot to his chest. Thanks to his decent reflexes, Dib managed to grab Zim's foot before he could pull it back completely and pulled the alien towards him onto the ground next to him. Dib got to his feet and managed to almost get to the door before one of Zim's pak legs shot out at him, slicing him in the side and launching him foreward face first into the concrete floor._

_His nose was bleeding, probably broken **again** , and he had bit his lip a bit causing it to bleed. He looked back at Zim for a second who seemed to recoil a bit at the sight of his face. Not having time to stop and see how bad his injury really was, Dib immediately got up and kept running. _

_He didn't notice the fact that the alien he was running from was staying right where he had been._

_There wasn't even a plan beyond 'bully Dib in a dark place and scare him for shits and giggles', but as soon as he drew blood, Zim decided to stop. No point in continuing for the night when damage had already been done, and Zim had no desire to be around the gross boy when he reeked of human blood. Not when it smelled that bad._

_Standing on top of a large pillar made of cinder blocks and ply wood, surrounded by like 6 or 7 chickens, Zim cackled maniacally. "Foolish Human! Give up, for there is no way you can defeat the mighty ZIM this time!", Zim just kept cackling as Dib looked up in abject confusion._

_"What... what even is your plan?"_

_"Of couse it's not obvious to you, you disgusting worm. Zim has the upper hand, best surrender now or face your DOOM!!!"_

_Zim just continued cackling as Dib just stood there for a second and looked at the poorly made tower in front of him with the king of the dumbasses stood atop it._

_Obviously, that plan was foiled just by moving a few of the lower cinder blocks out of place and running out of the way before it came down on top of him._

_"Seriously, dude? That was all you had?", Dib asked Zim as he stood over him in his pile of defeat._

_"No, you didn't let me get to the egg throwing bit. LIKE THIS!" Zim reached under him and threw an egg at Dib's face before laughing and shuffling away on his pak legs._

Dib and Zim sat on Zim's couch watching some random show on Hulu while Gir rolled around on the floor in front of them. They were throwing popcorn and seeing who could get the most into his mouth. It was Dib's idea, and there was no way Zim was backing down from a challenge.

Dib won 13 to 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first one is in the first year or two since Zim arrived, second one is about three years in, and then the third one is a few months before the beginning of the story. Next few chapters are gonna be a bit short, but then there's gonna be a pretty long one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib go to watch some 4th of July fireworks.

"Why, pray tell, are you humans celebrating a _date_ of all things?", Zim and Dib were out on the hill so they could watch fireworks without actually having to be around anyone.

"Zim, you've been on Earth for _five years_ , there's no way you don't understand the 4th of July by now."

"Zim had no reason to pay attention to these things before. Things like Christmas or the 'Giving of Thanks' are harder to avoid."

"Yeah, but the 4th of July involves explosions, it's something you'd be into."

Zim looked at him for a second, "These explosives aren't meant to cause irreversible bodily harm, therefore I had no need to care."

They reached their destination and sat down, looking ahead at the fireworks starting in the distance.

"You said 'had' twice. You have a reason now?"

Zim looked at him before quickly turning his head the other way so Dib couldn't see his face. "Of course not! Zim has no need to care about the stupid things you stupid humans get up to."

Dib looked at him for a second before looking back up at the fireworks.

"Whatever, man." They just sat there for a bit, the only sounds being the distant soft boom of the fireworks and the ambient sounds of nature around them. 

"Y'know,", Dib said after a while,"I think you do care. About stuff on Earth, I mean. If you didn't, you could have just left."

Zim just glared at him while he spoke.

Dib knew that this could be pretty dangerous territory, challenging the alien on something he said. Especially when he'd used the word 'stupid' more than once.

"I do appreciate you, you know. Even if we definately didn't get off to the best of starts."

Zim flinched a bit when Dib said that last bit, he still didn't like looking back on himself and seeing the wrong he'd done.

"The last few months have been great, though. Us just being able to hang out and do stuff together that doesn't involve screaming and fighting has been really enjoyable."

Zim didn't respond for a bit, just looking ahead and pretending to be watching the fireworks still. Of course he cared about things on Earth, Dib especially. But he wasn't sure how to actually express this, he'd never really been in this kind of position before.

"I've... also been enjoying this time." Dib was suprised that Zim actually answered him. "Zim is glad to be your friend, Dib."

Dib smiled at him as he said it, and they continued to watch the fireworks in comfortable silence.

After another hour or so, the fireworks ended and they were just sat in the dark.

"We should probably head back, it looks like it might rain."

"There were no calls for rain today."

"Explosives can cause it sometimes. Something with the gunpower I think."

Zim immediately stood up, not wanting to be anywhere near the outdoors if it was indeed going to rain. "Let's hurry, then, Zim has no desire to be in pain today."

Dib got up to follow him, "There's times when you do?"

Zim just kept walking, his back to Dib. "Wouldn't you like to know, monkey boy."

Sure enough, almost immediately after they got to Zim's base, the weather had shifted from a pleasantly calm and humid evening in July to a hellish downpour.

Dib looked outside and sighed, knowing he had to try to walk home in it.

"I can't get a good reading on when it'll clear up.", Zim said, looking at his tablet.

Dib took another look out the window, wishing he had the power to just look up at the clouds and will the rain stop.

"You could always just spend the night again.", Zim said, immediately looking away as soon as he realised he actually said that thought out loud.

Dib was suprised too, considering that last time it was an accident, and Zim was now openly offering for him to sleep there.

Zim quickly added onto his statement after a moment of silence. "I- I mean, since you seemed comfortable enough sleeping in Zim's base before, it might be easier than trying to traverse the outdoors in this disgusting, stupid, wet rain."

Dib stared at him for a second before responding. "I mean, if you're ok with it."

Zim folded his arms

"Of course Zim is ok with it, he wouldn't have offered otherwise. While you sleep I can go work in my lab or something."

"Alright."

Dib was still a bit unsure about it, but he really didn't want to have to try and walk home right now. "Wanna watch tv or something for a while?"

"Of course, you simple brained worm boy."

They watched a few movies, and Dib fell asleep not too long into the third one. Zim went to get the blanket that he definately did not buy in case Dib fell asleep in his base again, and covered him before going down to the lab. He just got an idea for a new project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's way early in the year for a July 4th themed chapter (and there's probably not gonna be very many celebrations this year, what with the plague and all that...), but y'know, these boys are already halfway through their break! Can't stop time! Probably... don't look to cloesly at that, one time-fucky story was enough for me lol.
> 
> Next one is the last short one before the long one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in Dib's room working on some projects.

It was a Tuesday afternoon. The boys were in Dib's room, each of them working on their own project.

Dib was sitting on his bed with his laptop looking at paranormal research, and Zim had claimed the desk to work on some project he'd been keeping a secret from Dib for like two weeks. Dib had moved the pile of random papers to the side for him, but the alien decided he wanted to be nosey and dug through it when Dib wasn't looking.

"... What is _this_???", Zim asked as he held up a very crude drawing.

Dib muttered something in response, not quite loud enough for the alien to actually hear him.

"Speak up!"

"It's _supposed_ to be blueprints of your base. I made it when I was like 12."

"This is horrendous! You can't even read what it says! Do you still make blueprints this poorly?"

Dib got off his bed and snatched the paper from Zim, feeling really self concious about the alien's judgement of something he made.

"As long as I can tell what it says, it doesn't concearn you."

Zim glared at him as he snatched the paper right back and held it up, pointing at some chicken scratch in the corner. "Well then, idiot, what _does_ it say?"

Dib squinted at his own handwriting for a solid minute. "I think it says that's a blind spot? Look it's not like it even matters since I don't actually need that anymore."

"Yes, but it does matter if your skills stay this pitifully low and you attempt a project in the future. Blueprints are needed before, durring, and after a project so you can look over everything and make sure you did it correctly!"

"Look, why do you even care if I'm bad at this, it's not like you have to look at anything I make."

Zim crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, eyes closed and chin lifted.

"Zim 'cares' because he probably _will_ end up seeing you work on any future projects, and help isn't easy to provide when the instructions look like... _this_."

"Wait, what?"

Zim shoved the blueprints back into Dib's hands and sat back down at the desk to go back to what he was doing. "Maybe you should take a break from your paranormal stuff and look up how to not suck at something simple." 

Dib looked at Zim as he went back to his work, processing what he'd just been told.

Zim told Dib to work on his blueprints so it'd be easier for him to _help_ him with stuff.

Dib went back to his laptop, looking at the old drawing in his hand. It couldn't hurt to at least look up a few things about professional blueprints, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now since it's really, REALLY short. The next one is pretty long [at least by my standard of writing lol] so be ready for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gives Dib a gift, a translation device that lets him understand any language from any planet. What better way to test this than by going to an alien market?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic sentences in this chapter are to show that they're speaking another language.

They were down in Zim's lab, Zim was messing with some small device of some sort attatched to a bit of elastic and Dib was just watching. He wasn't sure what Zim was making, but the alien had insisted he be there while he finished it up. Zim soldered a few more things in place, before triumphantly holding up his creation.

"It is done!"

"Cool, what is it?"

Zim slapped it on Dib's wrist, startling him and making him fall out of his chair. " _What do **you** think it is, stupid?_", Zim said, expectantly.

"I don't know, you didn't tell me."

Zim got an excited look in his eye when Dib responded. " _It works! Zim has done it successfully!_ " He was boarderline jumping up and down as he said this. Dib was getting a bit anxious at this point, since he had no idea what Zim had slapped on his wrist, and didn't know if it 'working' was a good thing or not.

"Can you please explain what this thing you put on my wrist is, Zim?"

" _It's a translator, stupid, I'm speaking to you in irken._ "

Dib's eyes widened when Zim said this, looking down at the little box on his wrist and back at the alien.

"You're serious?"

" _Of course I am, stink boy._ "

Zim started to explain how it worked, and as he did, Dib started unfastening the device from his wrist. Sure enough, as soon as it was off, Zim's words went from understandable to an agressive mess of clicks and hisses. As Zim kept talking, Dib repeatedly put on and took off the translator, the alien's speech going back and forth from audible to nonsense. Zim noticed him doing it and swatted at his hand.

"Stop that, you'll break it!"

"Sorry, it's just really cool!", Dib responded, also feeling some of the excitement Zim had had a few moments ago, "Why'd you make it?" Zim squinted at him for a second, wondering if Dib had seriously asked that question.

"Isn't it obvious? You can't accompany Zim on space journeys if you can't understand what anyone is saying to you."

Dibs eyes lit up even more, not being able to hide the immense excitement he felt at the thought of going on some kind of space adventure with Zim. "Did you have one planned? Are we going to some kind of alien market or something?" Zim smiled as he watched Dib literally vibrate with excitement.

"Zim didn't have anything currently planned, but I supposed we could go to an 'alien market' as you called it today, if you really want to."

Dib shot foreward and hugged Zim around the neck before quickly making his way towards the elevator that led up to the Voot room. "Come on, let's go!" Zim sat still for a second, processing what had just happened in that three second span of time. He put a hand up to his neck, smiled a bit to himself, and then went over to the elevator as well.

Dib was ecstatic during the whole process of getting into the Voot and taking off. Zim had to make him put his seatbelt on so he didn't hurt himself or something. "This is going to take about two hours. It would be quicker, but since I'm not allowed in irken ruled space, we need to take the long way." Zim's antennae lowered a bit as he said this. He looked over at Dib, a serious expression on his face.

"You can't be overly excited at the market. Too much attention being drawn to us could be bad, since the rest of the universe doesn't know about the Earth. That doesn't mean you can't have fun while we do this, but please do _not_ be bouncing around once we get there."

"Right."

During the flight, they talked about various things; what they'd been watching, Dib's current paranormal project, Zim's plans on what to make next. "It's so... _irritating_ finding stuff to do now that I'm not trying to destroy the Earth. Zim can no longer make big death robots, or other weapons of mass destruction! If I make too much it'll just sit in the base collecting dust, it's not like you'll be destroying it now!"

Dib laughed a bit, "I can destroy your stuff if you want."

"You will do no such thing!"

They were silent for a bit.

"So question,"

"Hm?"

"I can understand other languages with the translator, but how are they gonna understand me?"

"Oh please, any _advanced_ species has a translator on them at all times. But, since I know you'd never allow Zim to actually install one in your body, that wrist band was the solution."

"Maybe you could teach me how to make things like this at some point? Like, since you don't actually have anything you can think of to make, maybe you could teach me some stuff?" Dib put a hand to the back of his neck, "I mean, if you wanted to. I know it'd probably be pretty annoy-"

"Zim can teach you, if that's what you want." Zim was looking straight ahead, thinking, "But I'd also have to teach you to at least be able to _read_ in irken. There's no way I'm going to use english in _my_ projects just so it's easier for you."

Dib chuckled a bit, "Fair enough. Hopefully it shouldn't be too hard for me to learn."

Zim started cackling at that, "Irken is an extremely advanced language, you'll be lucky if you're even able to say your name in it after a year of studying."

Dib thought for a second while Zim kept laughing, "I mean you aren't wrong, I don't even think human mouths can _make_ some of those noises."

He looked over at Zim, who was glaring at him, "I was insulting you, dumbass. But, you do have a point. Your soft and smooth human mouth would have a hard time replicating some of the syllables."

Dib's cheecks went pink slightly at Zim's description of his mouth being 'soft and smooth'.

Zim didn't notice as he continued, though, "The closest Earth language I can think to compare it to would be Japanese, in written form at least. Spoken I'd say it more resembles 'Air-bick' or whatever." Zim finally looked over at Dib, noticing that he'd spaced out a bit.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?"

Dib snapped out of whatever thought process he'd been stuck in, trying his best to act like he hadn't been thinking about what differences there probably were between irken and human mouths. "Ah, sorry! I got a bit distracted I guess."

"You're the one that started this conversation, don't just ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"Sorry..." There were a few more sparce bits of conversation the rest of the way to the market, but most of the time was taken up with Dib marveling at all the new spacey stuff he was getting to see this far out of his own solar system.

Zim landed the Voot in what looked like some kind of weird alien parking garage. They both got out, and after the windshield was closed again, Zim put on a hooded cloak. "Why are you putting that on?"

Zim glared at him, "The average height of an irken is two and a half, maybe three feet. Zim is five foot two, you figure it out."

"Shouldn't I cover myself up too? Like you said on the way here, none of these aliens have ever seen a human. Is it really a good idea for me to just be out in the open?"

Zim scoffed a bit, "Funny you think of this now, with how much of a rush you were in to get here."

"I didn't think about it until _you_ brought it up!"

"Look, you should be fine, just stick close to me and don't wander off on your own. Do you have the translator on?"

Dib raised his wrist, showing the translator secured and ready.

" _Good. Zim has thought of a few things we can get while we're here, since you want to learn how to make stuff. Let's get this over with._ "

Walking out into the actual market blew Dib's mind. He'd had small interactions with other aliens aside from Zim before, but all of them had been brief and almost none pleasant. There were hundreds of different aliens everywhere, ranging from humanoid to just being vaguely held together lumps of matter that were able to move and function. Dib stopped for a second to just look around at everything. As soon as he noticed that the human had stopped moving, Zim grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him along with him.

" _ **Do not** do that. It'll be a problem if Zim loses you here._"

"Sorry, it's just so... cool!"

" _This probably won't be your only time here, don't get so worked up over it._ "

They continued on their way, Zim would occasionally stop and get something they would need, breifly explaining what each thing was for to Dib. He didn't quite get it at this point, but he figured Zim would explain it again when it came time for them to actually put it together, whatever _it_ was.

Things were going well for a while, but eventually one of the vendors actually took notice of Dib. " _You look interestin', what species are you?_ " Dib just looked to Zim, who was looking down at the table, an uninterested look on his face,

" _Isn't it a bit rude to ask someone that?_ "

" _Like you're one to talk, what language is that, **irken**? You got no business speaking that language._"

Zim looked up at the... man? It was hard to tell what the vendor was, considering they were seven feet tall and had like five arms. " _You really don't know how to leave people alone, do you?_ "

The vendor squinted at Zim, confused look on his face. " _Wait... **are** you irken? What's with the size of ya?_"

Zim looked like he was about to pounce the man, so Dib took initiative and grabbed his friend by the arm, dragging him away.

"Maybe we shouldn't be picking fights right now."

" _He was picking the fight, Zim was just going to finish it._ "

"It doesn't matter who was starting it, continuing it can only end badly. What else do we need for whatever it is we're building?"

Zim looked Dib in the eye before looking away and sighing.

" _We only have a few more things to get, then we can return to Earth. Let's finish this up so we can get back at a decent time._ "

Zim grabbed Dib's hand and continued walking, causing Dib to squeak a little, but he didn't say anything about it. Once they had finished shopping, they went back back to the Voot. Zim quickly climbed in and placed the things they bought behind their seats before taking his cloak off. Dib climbed in and buckled, thouroughly exhausted from this whole ordeal.

The ride back was pretty quiet, since Dib fell asleep not too long after they took off again. Dib was still asleep once they got back, and despite several pokes from Zim, he wasn't waking up any time soon. Sighing, Zim checked the time.

It was midnight, and they'd left at around ten or eleven in the morning. Since Zim saw no point in waking the human up only for him to have to immediately go back to sleep anyways, he decided to carefully lift Dib up and carry him downstairs to the livingroom.

He placed the sleeping Dib on the couch and went to go get the pillow and blanket he'd gotten for him. Having successfully tucked Dib in on the couch, Zim made his way back up to the Voot to unpack all the things they'd bought.

"I should really get a bed for him or something, with how often he ends up sleeping here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definately longer than the other chapters, lol. I don't mean to have the short ones, I just don't like stretching out an interaction longer than it needs to be, and since every chapter is about a single interaction, it doesn't feel right for me to combine them. idk I'm just weird with writing.
> 
> Next big chapter is chapter 14, be ready :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib gives Zim a present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and gave Zim the beans he deserves

Dib got inside Zim's house and threw a small wrapped box at the alien, catching him off guard.

"Eh? what's this?"

"I got you a present."

Zim unwrapped it and looked inside it to see an average sized human cellular phone with a pink protective case on it. He picked it up and examined it.

"I figured it'd be easier for us to talk to eachother outside of hanging out if I actually had some way of contacting you."

"Zim could have just stolen one of these, you didn't have to buy one."

"Zim, my dad is a famous scientist. Trust me, buying a phone isn't an issue."

Zim tried to unlock the screen, his gloves proving to be an obstical. Dib came over and grabbed the phone, unlocking it for him, "Ok, you're gloves might be a problem when it comes to the screen."

"Idiot, of course your inferior touch activated technology doesn't work with gloves. Obviously, this is something Zim can fix."

Zim thought for a second before taking one of his gloves off and snatching the phone back. "This will have to do for now."

Dib just looked at Zim's hand, he'd never actually had a chance to see it up close like this before. The sleeve of his under shirt went all the way to his wrist, bagging up a little at the edge. His hand was small and green (obviously), each of his 3 fingers ending in a sharp point. Zim noticed him just staring at his hand and flicked him in the nose.

"Ow!"

"Stop that."

"Sorry, I've just never seen your hands before."

Zim raised an eyebrow, trying to think of a time where he'd had his gloves off around Dib. Finding no such interaction in his memory base, he sighed before shoving his hand towards Dib and hitting him in the stomach a bit.

"Here, get your gawking out of the way, it's annoying." Zim was looking the complete opposite direction while Dib examined him.

He gently grabbed the hand and flipped it over, looking at Zim's palm. The skin on his hand was softer than the rest of him, probably from him wearing gloves 24/7. His fingers gradually got harder getting towards the tips, ending in violent points that Dib knew were perfectly capable of breaking skin. Zim had pads on his fingertips and palm like a cat as well, they were light pink and squished slightly when pressed. Dib lifted Zim's sleeve a little to get a better look at his tiny wrists.

As Dib felt his hand, Zim was trying his best to stay calm. An irken's hand was very sensitive, and even the slightest touches could-

"Are you... purring?"

Zim's back immediately straightened when Dib asked him that. He yanked his hand away, blushing slightly while glaring at him.

"Zim was doing no such thing! Maybe you need to get your stupid ears checked."

He quickly started messing around with his new phone, hoping that Dib took the hint and dropped the topic. Navigating the phone was easy, since it was incredibly inferior to any technology of his own. Dib's number was already saved, and he even put a picture of himself next to it. Zim snickered and changed his nickname to 'Stoopid Pig Boy'.

"Hey, I didn't give _you_ a dumb name in my phone!"

"I don't see how that's my problem." Zim turned his screen off and put his glove back on. "So do you have any other gifts for Zim, or may we pick up where we left off with our show?"

"It was just the phone."

Zim turned the tv on and they just watched it in semi-comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be... :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim sends Dib some vague and worrying texts, leading to him coming over to check on the alien.
> 
> :)

Friday afternoon, Dib was looking back through his messages with Zim from the last 48 hours. It was only the first week back to skool, and Zim wasn't showing up. The last time he'd actually responded to any of Dib's texts was on Thursday around lunch, and he hadn't even looked at any of them since near the end of skool the day before as well.  


_12:21 Thur-Dib: Why haven't you been in skool?_   


_12:35 Thur-Pickle Boy: Zim has caught some sort of sickness_   


_12:35 Thur-Pickle Boy: It isn't anything serious but it's not a good idea for Zim to_ _go outside right now_  


_12:38 Thur-Pickle Boy: Do NOT come anywhere near my base until I say it is ok_   


_12:39 Thur-Dib: You good dude?_   


_14:46 Thur-Dib: Are you gonna turn inside out or something??_

That last one hadn't even been seen, and something about this whole thing made Dib feel a bit uneasy. Zim said he'd be fine, but who knows with him? Taking into account how vague he'd been added to his stress. Dib decided it couldn't hurt to at least check up on him and make sure this wasn't some War of The Worlds kind of thing where Zim dies from common Earth germs.  


_14:53-Dib: If you don't respond, I'm coming over to make sure you aren't like dead_ _or something_

Still no activity. Dib sighed as he made his way to Zim's base from the skool.   


Everything seemed fine from the outside, the only thing that stuck out to him was the concearning lack of any light coming from the windows. Dib made his way to the front door and checked his phone one more time to make sure Zim hadn't responded before opening the door. The living room was pitch black, the only source of light in the room at that moment being the open door.

Dib fumbled around for a second before finding the light switch. Once the light was on, he saw that the pillows and blankets Zim kept around for him were all over the floor. Noticing the seeming lack of Zim in that room, he closed the door and made his way further into the house. As he made his way into the hallway, he heard something from behind him. Before he could turn around he suddenly felt weight against him as Zim wrapped his arms around his neck.

" _Zim told you to stay away until he was better. Do you not know how to read, **Dib**?_", Zim growled into his back, sounding rather annoyed.

Zim's usually cool body was extremely warm against him, and his grip on the human was incredibly weak considering how much stronger he was.

"Well _someone_ wasn't answering their texts. I came over to make you didn't die or something." Dib carefully peeled Zim off of him as he said this.

He could tell just from looking at him that Zim wasn't doing too good. He was sweating, and his face had much more of a red tint to it than usual. On top of that, he was wobbling as he stood, and his eyes were half closed and a bit glazed over.

"Dude you look like shit."

Zim laughed a bit at that. " _I **feel** like shit._"

Dib grabbed Zim by the arm and led him to the couch.

"Here, you need to sit down."

" _And **you** need to leave. Zim is perfectly capable of caring for himself._"

Dib took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. "I'm sure you are, but it doesn't hurt for me to stay for a bit to keep an eye on you."

Dib just turned on something random on the tv before starting to play a game on his phone. After a bit, he was suddenly greeted by Zim laying down across his lap, causing him to jump a bit in suprise. "Zim what are you-"

" _ **Shut. Up.**_ "

The alien nuzzled himself closer to him and began to purr. Dib was eaqually confused and worried at this point.

He looked down at the sick alien that had decided to curl around him. Zim had a fever, no doubt about that, and it was causing him to act... _different_ to say the least.

Dib went to put his hand to Zim's forehead to try and figure out how much of a fever he actually had, but as soon as his hand made contact Zim froze for a second before going to rub against it. Dib just held his hand there as Zim rubbed his head against it and purred even louder. Curious to see what would happen, Dib went to actually _pet_ Zim, scratching him between his antennae.

This achieved even louder purrs and Zim smiling very happily.

Dib was facinated by this, Zim was messed up by his fever so alot of his usual walls were weakened if not completely gone.

He felt like he was taking advantage of his friend in some way, knowing damn well that Zim would sooner break his femurs than actually let him do this on a normal day.

But, looking down at the happy alien purring in his lap, he decided there wasn't much harm in it for now. Zim definately looked better than he did when Dib showed up, at least, even if it probably was just emotionally and not physically.

After a while of Dib sitting there scratching his head, though, Zim adjusted himself so he was sitting up more and wrapped his arms around Dib before burying his face in the side of the human's neck.

"Uh, Zim what are you- _Ow_!"

Zim had moved his clothes out of the way and started biting on his shoulder, not hard enough to do any real damage, but definately enough to break skin. He slowly made his way up his neck, leaving a trail of marks leading up to just below his ear.

Zim then moved so his face was directly in front of Dib's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dib was still trying to figure out what the _fuck_ was going on while blushing profusely.

Zim put his forehead against Dib's and stared him right in the eye for a second before pushing the entirety of his body forward and placing his lips agressively onto Dib's mouth.One hand on the back of the poor, confused boy's head and the other on his back, Zim began violently making out with him.

Dib very quickly pulled Zim off of him, catching his breath. Zim had managed to bite onto his lip at some point, drawing even more blood that was dribbling down both of their chins.

"Zim, you aren't... _ok_ right now. Please... lay down."

Zim looked utterly shattered at this, looking away from Dib with shame on his face and his antennae flat against his skull.

" _Zim is... sorry. That was uncalled for. It won't-_ "

Dib grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look him in the eye.

"Look, it's not... _oh god what am i_ \- I'm only saying no because you aren't in a good state of mind right now. Maybe...", Dib looked to the side and looked back up before continuing, "Maybe when you aren't sick. But not right now."

Zim looked at him, unreadable expression on his face and his antennae moving around seemingly at random.

" _... Ok._ "

Zim laid back down in his lap, still purring quietly, as Dib caught his breath and fully processed what just happened. Zim had... _kissed_ him... and then looked upset when he told him to stop... and then he had told Zim they could do it _later_.

_Jesus christ today is like a fever dream_. He looked down at Zim, who was thouroghly passed out. He sighed, maybe he should get some sleep too, at least a nap or something. He was exhausted.  


The next day, Zim woke up with a _horrible_ headache. He was curled up with something warm, his arms around it and his face nestled between the couch and it's side. He untangled himself from the object, sat up, and looked around.

The light was on, and it was around mid afternoon if the sunlight coming from the window was anything to go by. His pak had finally managed to clear whatever he caught out of his system, but because of the high temperature he'd had there were some memory save issues. All he remembered was feeling terrible Thursday and now he was waking up.

He finally looked at the warm thing he'd fallen asleep on and... **_oh_**.

Dib was asleep on his couch in a sitting position.

Zim immediately noticed the smell of blood. _Human blood_. He also noticed the _taste_ of it in his mouth.

Dib was definately alright, at least he didn't seem like he had some worrying injury Zim should be concearned about. Looking at him, though, Zim noticed the small bits of blood on his mouth, and very obvious bite marks on his lower lip.

But Zim definately smelled more blood than just that little bit. Careful not to wake Dib up, he stood up off the couch. He made his way around to his right side and carefully moved his coat a bit.

Along Dib's neck he saw several bite marks that he _didn't remember making_ , but they were no doubt his.

Zim found his phone in the pile of blankets on the floor, something he _did_ remember setting up, and looked at the messages from Dib. Looking back at the human on his couch, Zim sighed.

He had no idea what had happened last night, but something definately _did_ happen. And he doubted whatever it was could just be ignored like the sleeping incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I feel like I should make clear now that I'm actually getting to the romance stuff is this:  
> I am asexual and genits make me very uncomfy. The furthest I go in that regard is maybe some suggestive body grinding if it fits the mood. I know there's people who see romance *cough* Emily you smut driven mad man *cough* and get let down if it doesn't escalate to diddling, so I want to say now that I'm not doing that so you don't get burned later when you realise no ding dong play is coming. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the rest of the story despite my poor writing :> <3 !


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

The first thing Dib noticed when he woke up was the lack of Zim on his lap, instead having a blanket thrown on top of him. He stretched before standing up, and made his way towards the bathroom. He decided it was probably a good idea to clean off some of the blood that had dried on his neck and face, and actually look at the bites to make sure they weren't too bad.

Dib closed the door to the bathroom and began removing his coat, immediately noticing the blood that had dried to his clothes. All along his right shoulder, there were dark brown stains on his light blue shirt. He sighed before taking the shirt off as well, having to peel at it a bit because of how the blood had dried to it.

Looking in the mirror, he saw just how obvious the bites were.

They were in a neat line all the way up to his ear, barely spaced out and all pretty deep. Not deep enough that they would scar or anything (probably), but deep enough that they'd been bleeding a decent amount. Looking at his lip, he saw the dried trails of blood that had formed from Zim's bite there. That one didn't fare as well as the others, since he'd moved Zim off of him without warning. There were spots where Zim's teeth had scraped when he was removed that had welted up slightly.

Dib started blushing, replaying the whole event in his mind again while he cleaned the blood off.

Zim had been the one to initiate the whole interaction, but Dib hadn't done anything to stop him for a good majority of it. It's not like Dib hadn't thought about Zim in that way at some point, not that he'd easily admit that to himself thanks to heavy repression and denial, but not like that. Kissing Zim the night before, it didn't feel right. Not while he was sick, anyways.

One he'd finally gotten all the blood washed off of his injuries and made sure they were in fact alright, Dib looked down at his shirt and sighed. There was no way he'd be getting those stains out, not when the blood had been on it that long. He put it back on for now, though, since it wasn't like he had many options at the moment. He put his trench coat back on and hoped it was good enough to cover at least most of the blood. He made his way back out to the livingroom where Zim was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"Zim's pak has cleared out the sickness. Now all I have is a headache.."

Dib went to sit down on the other end of the couch, "Oh, that's good! Um..."

Zim turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face and his antennae half raised,

"I told you to keep away until I said so, do you not know how to read?"

"Like I said yesterday, you weren't responding to my texts so I came to check on you."

Zim looked away for a second before looking back up at Dib's face. Now that the blood had been washed off, the bites were both less and more noticable. He saw the redness around Dib's lip and knew that he really couldn't sidestep this.

"Looking at you, it's clear that _something_ occured last night. However, because of my fever I am unable to recall what."

Dib began to blush when Zim said this and looked away, confirming what he already knew was true.

"Uh, well-"

"You don't have to go into too much detail, but please tell me what happened."

Dib looked at him, looked away, and sighed.

"I came over to check on you like I said, you had a pretty bad fever and you couldn't really stand up straight so I told you to sit down on the couch. I sat down over here and turned the tv on and started doing stuff on my phone and-"

Dib's blush got a bit darker.

"And you climbed on my lap all of a sudden and just kinda started... purring. I tried to put my hand on your forehead to check your temperature and you started rubbing your face against it and purring even louder."

Zim was blushing at this point too, and Dib was trying his best not to make eye contact, "So I uh... started scratching your head like a cat and you seemed really content so I just kinda did that for a little bit and um..."

Dib's blush was in full swing at this point, his face being warm enough that he started to wonder if he'd gotten sick too. "Then you... sat up and uh,", Dib unconciously put a hand to his shoulder, "you started biting my shoulder and moved up and-"

"Zim can assume what he did next. Judging from your lip I take it you pulled me off of you?"

Dib moved his hand to the back of his neck, still not looking anywhere near Zim. "Yeah, it wouldn't have been right if I let you do that when you weren't... _alright_ , I guess is the best word for it. It felt like taking advantage of you."

Zim felt confused, considering from the sound of it Dib was the one taken advantage of in the exchange.

"But after that you just kind of laid back down and passed out."

Zim had his hand to his chin, and tried to think about the situation. From the way he'd phrased it, the only reason Dib has stopped him was because he was out of it, and not because of what he was doing.

"So," Zim started, not thinking about his words too much before actually saying them thanks to his headache, "Zim being sick is the only reason you stopped him?"

Dib turned towards Zim, wide eyed and embarased.

"Uh, well-"

" _Yes_ or _No_ , Dib."

Dib looked to the side before making eye contact while he answered.

"Yes."

Zim looked at him, antennae raised and a decently dark blush on his face, before jumping to his feet and putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm glad we've dealt with this situation."

"I don't actually think-"

"ZIM SAID THE SITUATION HAS BEEN DEALT WITH, STUPID."

Zim sat back down and looked back over at Dib, a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Go home and change your clothing, you stink." Dib was just looking at him, suprised, before laughing a bit. He got up and made his way towards the door, "Whatever, space boy." 

Once Dib was down the street a bit, he got a text.

_16:53-Pickle Boy: And be quick, Zim has found a new show he wants to watch_

Dib smiled at his phone as he continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta talking, but at least it's out in the open. Out of a closet, one might say. Or maybe some other enclosed space people shove gay feelings into, idk ;>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is showing Dib how some alien technology works.

They were in the lab, and Zim was showing Dib how a simple power core worked.

"It's almost like a battery. You connect these bits in here and that activates it, then you can use it to power your device. The small ones aren't really good for anything outside of things like guns or Zim's tablet. Think of it like a more advanced version of the battery in your phone."

"Right."

Dib was taking notes while Zim explained it to him. He was pretty sure he would remember the explaination, but it didn't hurt to have it written down somewhere.

"Connecting it to an object is as easy as soldering wires to these bits."

This was how they'd been spending their weekends lately, it was mid September and Zim felt that Dib had gotten far enough in learning irken that it was time for him to start showing him the basics of making anything more advanced than earth technology.

"Does it have a positive and negative side or does it not matter which end get's connected to which wire?"

"Most things just have the wires meet up in their own junction so it does not matter which wire goes where."

Zim continued to explain the core, showing Dib how the wire junction functioned and what components were compatible with it. He was impressed how fast Dib was picking up on all of the new information. Zim wouldn't say he was suprised, he would expect nothing less from the human who had managed to keep up with him for all these years. He'd decided the best first project for Dib would be a basic blaster gun, it's the first thing any irken smeet learns to make, so Zim saw it as a great first step for Dib in this regard. Zim moved on to the other parts of it, continuing on for a few more hours.

After a while, Dib yawned and Zim looked up at him. He looked pretty tired, even though he was still very clearly paying attention. Zim set down the object he'd just been talking about and looked Dib in the eye.

"I think we should wrap this up for the day, you need sleep."

"Dude what? I'm fine."

Dib yawned again, and Zim stood up out of his chair.

"It's Sunday, better you get sleep today than pass out in skool tomorrow."

"It's not even that late, really, it's not that big of a deal."

"You barely get enough sleep as is. If Zim says we are done then we are done." Zim started making his way to the elevator and looked back at Dib, "Come on! It's not like we can't come back to it later."

Dib sighed before getting up to follow him. It was dark when they got above ground again, definately not early by any normal human standards.

"Are you sleeping here or going back to your own dwellings?"

"Probably better for me to go back to my house, Gaz is gonna be mad at me if I spend too much time out again."

"Then get out and get some rest. Zim will see you in skool tomorrow."

Dib grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. "Goodnight, I guess."

Dib left and Zim sat on the couch before turning the television on. Zim was hoping Dib would spend the night again, and even if he understood his reasons for going back to his own house, he was annoyed that Dib decided to leave for the night. Neither of them had brought up the sickness incident again, much to his relief and regret.

On one hand Zim was deeply embarassed he had been openly affectionate towards Dib, but on the other hand the knowledge that Dib only denied his fever driven advances was because of said fever... It was knowledge he was glad to have. The question now was what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi hoi wow this is way earlier than I usually update! I decided since time is just dragging on forever tonight, I'd upload now and then still put up a chapter at my normal time. So, here's this for now, but be ready for next chapter ;>


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was a Friday afternoon, Dib had come over to Zim's house so they could keep watching one of their shows. Normally when the watched tv, they each chose a side of the couch and stayed there while they watched whatever they were on at the moment. This time, however, after Dib sat down Zim went to grab the remote before proceeding to sit down right next to him.

He didn't say anything, though, as Zim proceeded to turn the tv back to where they'd left off and pressed play.

About halfway through the third episode of their current binge session, Zim adjusted himself so he was lying down with his arms and head resting on Dib's lap. Dib tensed for a second, startled by Zim suddenly getting _even closer_ to him than he already was. He relaxed again after the suprise wore off though, even resting his arm across Zim's shoulders.

They watched a few episodes, just sitting like this, before Dib subconciously moved his arm and began scratching Zim between the antennae. Zim slowly began to purr, causing Dib to freeze. 

This caused Zim to stop as well as they both realised what was currently going on. Zim's antennae lowered slightly, as he slowly began to purr again hoping Dib would take the hint that it was ok and continue.

Dib looked down at him, wondering if this was actually happening as he started to scratch again. Zim purred louder and they just watched tv like nothing was out of the ordinary.

After a few hours they finished the last episode of the series, a satisfying ending with weak build-up, but overall it was worthwhile enough they didn't regret watching it.

They sat there as the preview trailer for some other show started playing, unsure of what to do next. Zim carefully used his pak legs to grab the remote from by his feet and placed it in his hand.

He just put on one of their previously watched shows that they'd both decided was good for if they wanted to watch something but didn't want to pay attention before setting the remote on the floor.

Zim adjusted himself again, placing even more of himself on Dib and snuggling even closer. Dib moved his arm along with him so he could keep providing pets and scratches.

"Are you sick again or something?"

"Oh be quiet and keep scratching Zim's head."

Zim was purring extremely loud as Dib decided to try scratching under his chin and around his neck. The whole situation was weird, but not in a bad way. Both of them were comfortable with it, and both of them were currently mentally stable enough for it to not be questionable in the consent department.

Zim rolled a bit so he was sitting curled up in Dib's lap as he kept getting pet. Dib looked down at Zim, he had his eyes closed and a pleased smile on his face.

He smiled at him for a second, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Zim stopped purring and made a suprised noise as looked Dib in the eye for a second.

 _Ok, maybe I shoudn't have_ -

Dib's thought was interupted by Zim leaning foreward and giving him a slightly more forceful kiss in return, grabbing his arm to support himself a bit as he sat up to do it. They looked eachother in the eye for a few moments, neither saying anything as the only sounds in the room were the television and Zim's loud purrs.

Zim reached his arms up around Dib's neck and they kissed again, a deep, proper, kiss. Zim pulled back, and both of them caught their breath.

"So uh-", Dib started, only to be stopped by Zim gently flicking his nose.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment."

They sat there for a second before Zim adjusted again, stretching out before curling himself around Dib. Dib went back to scratching between his antennae and around his face. After a while, Dib started yawning so Zim forced him to lay down and go to sleep. They cuddled on the couch and Zim stayed there all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, glad we dealt with that situation.
> 
> :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim has a suprise for Dib (again).

_13:43-Pickle boy: Zim has done something_

_13:52-Dib: Something good I hope_

Dib had gotten a concearing text from Zim at the start of his last class for the day. The only response his reply had gotten was an emoji sticking it's tounge out, and it took everything in him to not skip the rest of the day and make sure the alien wasn't doing anything dangerous. As soon as the skool day was over, Dib left as quickly as he could manage and made his way towards Zim's base.  


_14:50-Stoopid Pig Boy: You better not have lit something on fire_   


_14:50-Zim: Zim can add that to the suprise_   


_14:51-Stoopid Pig Boy: **Do not**_

Zim snickered down at his phone. Dib was extremely easy to mess with and it was _adorable_. Zim was excitedly waiting in his livingroom for Dib, eager for him to see what he'd done. He knew for a fact it wasn't something the human would expect.

Dib openned the door to Zim's base, ready to see the livingroom on fire or something. Instead, Zim was standing in the middle of the room using his pak legs to hold a blanket in front of himself that kept everything but his head hidden from view with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, Dib, I'm hiding the _suprise_."

"Should I be worried??"

"Aren't you always at this point?"

" _Yes_ , but I don't need to be given more reasons to be stressed."

Zim laughed before dropping the blanket and standing there in a kind of 'ta-da' stance.

He'd taken his usual outfit, the irken invader uniform that he always wore, and completely changed it.

Though the sleeves and collar of it remained the same, the dress-like overshirt had been cut down the front, slowly tapering as it went down and led to a coattail in the back. The undershirt consisted of a black torso and the same pink striped sleeves of the original.

Instead of his normal elbow length rubber gloves, he now had wrist length brown gloves that looked like they were made of some sort of leather. Zim also wore the same striped leggings, however his old boots had been replaced with some brown above the knee ones with pointed toes and heels that looked to be about 4 inches tall.

"Zim decided that he should make some changes to the invader uniform, since I'm no longer required to wear something so stupidly ugly."

Now that Zim had the heels, he was a nice five foot six and could easilly look Dib in the eyes without having to crane his neck.

Dib walked a bit closer as Zim continued, "Another plus is now I only have to wear a hood next time we go do something in space since this isn't something that can easilly link me to the armada." 

Dib had gotten closer, but still hadn't said anything. Zim was starting to get worried he didn't think it looked good, before suddenly getting lifted up.

"This is adorable! You look like a magical girl or something!"

" _Release me_!"

Dib just laughed as he twirled him in a circle, avoiding the kicks being thrown his way. As soon as he was back on the ground, Zim scuttered away with a light blush on his cheeks while Dib was still just laughing. "Seriously, though, it does look good. Way better than the original."

Zim beamed at Dib's compliment. True, he'd known he should change his choice in outfit for a while, but this was a spur the moment alteration that he hadn't put much thought into. The fact that Dib aproved of it made him feel even better about it. Zim got closer again, still a bit cautious in case Dib decided to lift him again.

"Any other suprises for today, Zim?"

"Just one."

Zim got closer before grabbing Dib's hand and pulling him down slightly before giving him a peck on the lips. Dib began to blush and Zim laughed a bit. " _That_ is also easier to accomplish now." Zim went over to the couch and plopped down.

"Zim's suprises are over! Let's watch tv or something."

Dib went over to join him and they began to snuggle as they figured out what they wanted to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so being honest I forgot Zim had black pants a while ago and I just kinda always drew him with striped ones and then when I actually looked at a picture of him I was like "damn it" and honestly I like drawing him with the matching arms and leggys so I just kinda worked into my cannon that he's wearing striped leggings.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's insomnia is acting up.

Dib was laying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling. His insomnia was in full swing, and as hard as he tried he was completely unable to sleep. It'd been like this all week, and only getting maybe one or two hours of sleep a night was really starting to wear on him.

Hiding it from Zim was the biggest problem, if he knew something was wrong he'd be on him like a hawk.

Things had been in a weird state of advancement since the whole fever incident. Things seemed like they were normal for a few weeks, and then suddenly Zim had cuddled with him while they were watching tv and they'd kissed again. And now whenever they watched anything they'd be really close with one another, either cuddling or just leaning against eachother. Zim would also give him kisses at complete random to get a reaction out of him.

Dib was way too tired to even think about it completely, his brain switching between that and thoughts about what they'd been working on. Zim had shown him how to assemble a basic space gun thing and what all the parts did. He yawned before sitting up, thinking about what they were working on next.

Tommorow (today) was Saturday, so he'd be going over for them to work on... _something_. He didn't actually remember what. Zim had told him, definately, but he couldn't even think of it at that moment.

Before his sleep deprivation provided ADD could change the topic he was thinking about for a fourth time, he was startled by a knock on the window. Dib looked over to see Zim. He had his disguise on so his eyes weren't glowing, but his pak provided enough light that Dib could see him as he opened the window.

"Hey-"

"Why are you awake?"

Dib looked to the side a bit before responding,

"I'm just having some issues falling asleep, that's all."

Zim squinted at him a bit as he climbed inside.

"You've been 'having issues falling asleep' a lot lately, appearantly."

"No, it's just been tonight."

"Zim isn't stupid, smelly. I've noticed how tired you've been this week."

"Zim, it's not a big deal, it just happens sometimes-"

"It is a big deal if it causes you problems."

"Zim, I-"

He was interupted by Zim forcing him to lay down.

" _Hey_!"

"Don't 'hey' me! You are going to lie down and sleep."

Zim proceeded to take his boots off and curl up next to him before beginning to quietly purr. This seemed to make Dib fall asleep easier when they were watching television, so he figured it couldn't hurt to try. Dib muttered something about 'not needing Zim to be there' before proceeding to get comfortable.

As he finally managed to fall asleep, Dib placed his arm over Zim and the alien began to purr louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going to be the last of the daily chapters for a bit, since I've unfortunately finshed my legally required quarantine and have to start work again. Why Mcdonalds is deemed a needed business durring a pandemic in the state of Pensylvania is a complete mystery to me but whatever.
> 
> However, the next few chapters are going to be part of what I'm calling... the Birthday Arc! To celebrate 20 chapters I've decided to flex my brain muscles and do a story arc. I'll start posting it Sunday (Monday morning but I don't go bed til 4 something in the morning so it's Sunday til I sleep), so be ready!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Birthday Arc Start}
> 
> Zim reflects on how terrible he's been the last few years and tries to do right by it, and Dib still can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic dialogue in this chapter is because he's on the other side of the phone.

Zim was pacing, trying to think. Dib's birthday was a week away, and he _had_ to do something for him. For the last five years, Dib's birthday had been spent focussing on stopping some plan concocted by Zim. Especially after the first full year when Zim finally understood how human birthday's worked and had started making sure Dib's birthday was when he brought out his _worst_.

He cringed as he thought about all the nasty or just plain hurtful things he'd done to the human. The worst 'birthday present' had to be from year two, he'd felt burned from the whole 'time travelers' thing (he still didn't understand what happened there) so he sent Dib a card that looked like it was from Professor Membrane that just called him a loser.

It was funny to him at the time, but now it just left him feeling disgusted with himself whenever he remembered the absolutely crushed look Dib had in his eyes when he read it.

And even when he'd found out Zim had sent it, he still looked miserable for the next month or so afterwards. Zim felt like he had to make it up to him _somehow_ , but the somehow was the part he was stuck at. Sure, he could just get something for the Dib, but that wasn't good enough.

He could give him something any day of the year, it had to be something special. Taking him to the space market again could work, but they went there on a pretty regular basis at this point for parts so it wouldn't be all that special (even if Dib was still completely amazed by it every time they went).

But, something along those lines could work.

Dib liked doing literally anything in space, even if it was just a quick trip to Mars or something. There's plenty of things in space that Dib would enjoy, the issue is that most of them took an absurd amount of time to actually get to from where they were.

The current speed of the Voot was vastly greater than it originally was, nowhere near the speed of newer more advanced models, but a trip that would originally take a whole day now only took two or three hours.

 _With a bit more tweaking Zim could probably make that time even shorter_ , he thought to himself before making his way down to his lab.

While he still didn't have a complete plan, Zim knew that trying to improve the speed of the Voot again was a good start. It would expand the amount of things he could bring Dib to, as well as give him something to keep himself occupied with while he thought. Looking through his stuff, he definately had all the parts he'd need to give the ship a boost.

"Computer, bring the Voot down to the lab!", Zim shouted up toward the ceiling.

The computer responded with a noise that sounded like it blew a raspberry before the Voot was lowered down. Zim got the tools he needed together and was about to start working before his phone went off.

_1:52-Stoopid Pig Boy: Hey_

_1:53-Zim: Shouldn't you be asleep?_

_1:53-Stoopid Pig Boy: Insomnia_

_1:53-Zim: Do you need Zim to come and purr for you again?_

_1:55-Stoopid Pig Boy: No, I should be fine_

_1:56-Stoopid Pig Boy: Just kinda wanted to talk, I guess._

Zim smiled a bit at that last message before he replied.

_1:58-Zim: Then talk_

_2:02-Stoopid Pig Boy: ..._

_2:05-Stoopid Pig Boy: I don't actually know what I want to talk about_

_2:06-Zim: Would it be better if Zim called you_

_2:08-Stoopid Pig Boy: Yeah, probably_

Zim laughed a bit before pressing the call button and setting it to speakerphone.

" _Hey._ "

"Is that the only greeting you know?"

Zim heard Dib laugh a bit on the other end, sounding tired.

" _It's the best one, it's not too long._ "

"There's nothing wrong with long greetings."

" _No, there's not. I'm just,_ ", Dib yawned, " _too tired for a long one_."

"The short one will suffice for now then, tired worm boy."

" _That was a pretty weak insult_."

"Quiet, you love Zim's insults."

Dib laughed a bit before responding, " _Can't deny that_."

Zim blushed a bit as he pulled up the Voot's blueprints on his tablet. He began to figure out the adjustments he'd need to make while he kept talking with Dib for a while.

Dib would start talking about something before randomly switching topics, and Zim would just go along with it like he always did when his human was tired. After an hour or two, the conversation died out and Zim could only hear Dib's soft breathing.

He smiled a bit as he looked down at his phone.

"Goodnight, Dib." Zim hung up the phone and got fully invested in his project with a new wave of energy. He also made sure to set an alarm for when he was supposed to leave for skool.

Dib was going to be tired so it was better for him to be there and make sure he didn't pass out in a closet or something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to clarify the timeline a bit:
> 
> Dib's birthday is October 15th in my story, he's turning 18.
> 
> Zim showed up really close to the beginning of the school year when he first got to Earth, Dib was 11 but turned 12 not too long after. Right now in the story it's just officially been six years. 
> 
> The 'time travelers' thing (time travelling idiots story, you don't gotta read it but it's same universe just later) was the summer before Zim had officially been there for two years, and the really messed up birthday thing happened when Dib turned 14.
> 
> Zim is around 19 Earth years old at this point.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Birthday Arc Part 2}  
> Time for the birthday suprise! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole bits of dialogue in italics is in a different language in this chapter.

It was finally Saturday, Dib's birthday. Zim had finished and tested the improvements he'd made to the Voot by Wednesday, so it was ready to go for the suprise. He made sure the human had spent the night before at his base so he could wake him up early and force him to get into the ship for a three to four hour trip. Zim told him he could just go back to sleep durring the ride, but Dib didn't want him to feel lonely on this apprearantly hours long trip, so he did his best to wake up a bit more.

"Are we going to the Market?"

"No, if we were Zim wouldn't have made you wake up this early."

"So where _are_ we going, then?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"... Can I know _before_ we get there?"

"No, _stupid_ , that's not how suprises work."

Dib started laughing, startling Zim with his sudden outburst.

" _What_? What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing it's just... you really like suprises, don't you?"

Zim was about to rebut with an insult or something before he thought about it a bit. He really did enjoy suprising Dib alot, didn't he? He crossed his arms, blushing a bit and looking away from Dib.

"Zim's predisposition towards suprises is none of your business, smelly."

Dib laughed a bit more and they settled into their normal pattern of conversation; talking about shows, projects, skool, some stuff in between. After a while, the Voot's navigation system made a _bloop_ noise and Zim's antennae raised a bit in excitement.

"We're almost there, close your eyes."

"... Why?"

"So you can't see what it is before Zim wants you to, Dib. Now close them."

Dib sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands. 

Zim made his way into the parking area and landed the ship. "You can open your eyes now, worm boy." Dib lowered his hands and looked over to Zim. Said alien was putting on the hooded cape he wore when they went out in space that covered his head and pak so it wasn't as obvious he was irken. Zim threw Dib's translation device at him before opening the windsheild and jumping out. Dib put the translator on before he got out and followed him as he began to walk.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we are?"

"If you could just be _patient_ , you'll know in a second."

They walked through a gate, and were inside what seemed like a space theme park of some kind. Dib looked around at the various rides and attractions in amazement as Zim stood there with his arms crossed,

" _Even though most of the rides are probably too dangerous for your fragile human body, there's enough other stuff that you should be able to partake in._ "

Dib's eyes lit up as he wrapped Zim in a tight hug. Zim hugged him back before grabbing his hand and taking the lead. They played some games, various blaster themed shooting ranges or chemical mixing attractions.

There were some rides Dib could go on, simple things that were similar to Earth rides like bumper cars or one that was similar to teacups but could be spun at ridiculous speeds. There were also things like a hall of mirrors, laser tag with real lasers (and protective suits), zero gravity race across a room, ect. 

Things were going well until Zim bumped into a large blue alien, causing it to spill a drink on itself. The blue alien turned around and grabbed Zim by the arm, yanking him to the side and shouting in his face,

" _Oi, you don't just bump into someone like that!_ "

Zim pulled back from it, annoyed and starting to get a bit angry,

" _And you **also** don't grab someone and shout in their face. I'm sorry I bumped into you, happy now?_"

The blue alien only seemed to get even more pissed at that, going to grab Zim again. He backed up, easily evading the larger alien's attack.

" _Zim is in no mood to get into a fight in an amusement park over something as stupid as a spilled soda_."

" _Yea well ya got one now!_ "

Zim evaded again as the alien threw a punch. At this point a crowd was starting to form to watch the fight, and Dib was just standing to the side trying to figure out if he should do something or just keep out of it. The blue alien just kept throwing poorly coordinated punches that Zim easily dodged. The alien switched strategies and instead began lunging at him, trying to grab him again and hold him still. Again, Zim was easily able to dodge this thanks to the vast size difference.

Zim eventually got tired of dancing around this idiot and decided to trip it and end the fight. But as the alien fell it grabbed Zim's cape trying to stablize itself, causing the whole thing to be ripped off of him. He froze as every alien in the newly formed crowd stared at him in a mixture of confusion and fear. The blue alien also looked up at him from the ground, confused like everyone else.

" _What in the-_ " 

Realizing that there was no way this was ending well, Dib ran foreward and grabbed Zim's arm.

"Use your pak legs to get us over the crowd, we need to go."

This broke Zim out of his shock, and he looked around at all the aliens who'd come to watch the fight that now saw him without his hood. He nodded at Dib before he grabbed him by the waist and used his pak legs to launch them over the peanut gallery. They immediately made a break for it, running back to the Voot and getting the hell out of there.

It was unlikely anyone had managed to follow them since they managed to escape so quickly, but Zim still took a roundabout way back to Earth to make sure no one was tailing them. Neither of them spoke until they were back, sitting down in the lab as the adrenaline wore off.

Dib was still a bit shaken up from the whole even as he asked the question that'd been on his mind since they'd gotten back, "Is this something we're gonna have to worry about?"

Zim thought for a second before responding. "Nah." 

" _Incoming transmission from the Massive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOoOOooo they dun fucked up a-a-ron. 
> 
> And yes, there was enough time for the Tallest to hear about this. News like a tall irken travels fast, and it took them like four and a half hours to get back since Zim went a long way to be safe.
> 
> Also sorry if updates slow even more, I've got some stupid life stuff going on and it's making it hard for me to want to write. But I'm trying my best, I promise! It's not the writing itself that's the problem, it's catching the creative wind that makes me want to keep going that's been an issue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Birthday Arc Part 3}  
> The Tallest heard about the themepark fight, wonder what they've got to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole bits of dialogue in italics in this chapter are in irken.

The large screen in the lab lit up as the computer said,

" _Incoming transmission from the Massive._ "

Both of them looked up in suprise. Zim shrunk back in his seat and made a concearning wimpering sound as his antennae flattened against his head. The transmission started on it's own, Tallest Red and Purple on the screen in full view with expressions of both annoyance and curiosity.

" _Hello, Zim._ ", Red began, " _As much as I'd hoped our last conversation would in fact **be** our last, it seems like you just can't stop causing problems. We've been sent pictures of an abnormally tall irken getting into a street fight at an amusement park, and seeing your... interestingly tacky outfit, I think we can confirm it was you._"

Zim just sat there staring up at the screen, and Dib looked at him full of worry. As much as he denied it, Zim still wasn't over his exile. He'd accepted it and tried to move past it, but it was still hard for him.

Red continued, " _We though it'd be fine to leave you literally in the middle of nowhere, but you've even messed that up somehow. Not that I'm suprised-_ "

"That's enough!"

Zim jumped a little as Dib suddenly interupted Red. "He's been following your stupid rules, staying out of your space. You're the ones who disowned him so you don't get to talk to him like that anymore! He isn't your property!"

Purple squinted at the screen. " _Is that your pet or something? Shut it up, it's loud._ "

"I'm not his 'pet.' You don't get to tell him what to-!"

Dib was stopped by Zim grabbing him and placing a hand over his mouth.

"Please, be quiet for now." Zim looked at him, a mix of fear and something else in his eyes.

" _Now that that interuption is over,_ " , Red continued, " _You have two options: either we come to you or you come to us. You can wait on Urth for us to get there and blow it up or you can come here for us to get rid of you._ "

Dib ripped Zim's hand off his mouth. "Why get rid of him, he isn't part of your stupid empire anymo-"

Zim grabbed him again, this time with actual force.

"Dib, _**shut up**_."

Zim looked up at the screen, obviously having a lot he wanted to say. But he knew better than to go off on any form of tyrade at that moment.

" _Zim will come to you. Leave this planet out of whatever stupid plans you have._ "

Red looked down at him with a childish look of pride that showed he clearly thought he'd won. " _The Massive's current location has been sent to your computer. We expect you to leave immediately._ "

Zim stared at him with malice and contempt. " _Fine._ "

The transmission ended at that, leaving the lab dark with a heavy atmosphere filling the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter in this little arc, but important none the less.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Birthday Arc Part 4}  
> The boys talk, and the confrontation on the Massive happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full bits of dialogue in italics this chapter are in another language

Zim let go of Dib, shaking with emotion.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I wasn't just going to let them talk to you like that!"

"They're _dictators, **Dib**_! They destroy entire solar systems because they're bored!"

"Well they aren't _here_ are they? It's not like you have to actually listen to them anymo-!"

Dib was interupted by Zim smacking him across the face. He looked at Zim with wide, suprised eyes. The alien had a scared, angry look on his face and had begun trembling even more.

"Their current location in relation to the planet is irrelivant. If they hadn't been so focussed on Zim's height they would go out of their way to come to Earth and torture you for talking out of line."

Dib held a hand to his now slightly swelled cheek, and Zim flinched a bit as he watched him do it. Maybe hitting Dib had been a bit much, but Zim was terrified at that point. After they'd exiled him, the Tallest had the nerve to call and say 'Come here so we can kill you or we'll destroy the only home you have left'.

Zim came foreward a bit and put his hand gently on Dib's arm, causing the human to tense a bit.

"Zim is... sorry for hitting you. You didn't deserve it."

Dib looked at him, and saw the same look in his eyes he'd had that night on the hill. Zim turned his back to Dib, absolutely refusing to make eye contact.

"The point remains, though. Provoking the Tallest will bring nothing but trouble."

Zim started making his way towards the elevator.

"Wait, you're not _actually_ going to just let them kill you are you?!"

Zim stopped when Dib said this, not looking back.

"What other choice is there? Either Zim goes there or the armada comes to Earth. There's no way I'm letting them anywhere near this planet."

Dib grabbed something off the work table next to him before coming up behind Zim and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And there's no way _I'm_ going to just let you go and get yourself killed. I'm coming with you."

Zim whipped around to look the human in the eye.

" _Absolutely **not**_! Zim will not allow you and your stupid big head anywhere near the stupid irken armada!"

Dib had both of his hands on Zim's shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"If we both go, there's a better chance of you getting out alive. We just gotta figure out a plan."

"There's also an almost certain chance you'll be turned into a pile of goo if you come with Zim!"

Dib looked at him with those stupid, stubborn eyes of his.

"Zim, if you're not here then I don't want to be either."

Zim looked to the side before looking back up at Dib's eyes, knowing he was serious. The alien reached up and placed a hand on Dib's chest before softly asking, "Are you absolutely certain you want to come with me to the massive?"

Dib nodded, confident smile on his face. "We're in this together. I'm not letting you deal with anything alone."

Zim looked up at him again before leaning foreward and gently kissing Dib on the lips. "Then we need to get going, the longer we take the worse it'll be."

With the upgrades to the Voot, it only took two hours for them to get to the coodinates given by the Tallest. Sure enough, the Massive as well as a large chunk of the irken armada were there waiting. Zim went to land his ship inside of the Massive and Dib made sure to hide behind the seats.

Despite being an advanced race of conquerers and murderers, no one bothered to check Zim's ship or even stand by to guard it. All of the irkens on board were much too interested in Zim's newfound height. Zim was lead to the main room of the ship where the Tallest were waiting for him.

" _Zim is here like you demanded._ ", he said as he entered the room.

The Tallest turned around to look at him, suprised by how quickly he'd showed up. " _How did you get here so fast in your Voot?_ ", Purple asked, genuinely curious.

Zim just scoffed as if the answer was obvious. " _Did you seriously not expect me to make some kind of upgrade to my ship in such a long stretch of time?_ "

He didn't actually get an answer as the Tallest were just studying his body. He still wasn't as tall as them, they were six foot something, but his was still almost unheard of for an irken.

" _So you really did grow. How did you manage that?_ ", Red asked him.

Zim snarled as he stepped further into the room, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his spooch. " _Wouldn't you like to know?_ "

" _Yes, we **would**. That's why we had you come here._", Red replied, starting to catch on that Zim wasn't going to drop the attitude.

" _Really? I thought it was to erradicate Zim in case he got even taller than either of you._ "

" _That too but- ow! What was that for?_ ", Purple was interupted by Red smacking him in the head.

" _You can't just tell him that!_ "

" _Well he already knew._ "

Red put a hand to his face before looking back over at Zim.

" _Look, Zim, either you tell us how you grew or we torture you and destroy Urth or whatever that planet is called._ "

" _And what will you do if Zim tells you?_ "

" _Then we'll just torture you. But only til we're bored, not out of spite._ ", Purple responded, earning another smack from Red.

" _We'll leave your ball of dirt alone if you tell us._ "

Zim thought for a second. He had no idea what he was going to do. He could just try leaving, but then there's the issue that they had the coodinates of Earth and could easily just come after him. Even if he didn't go back, they'd still destroy it if he did that. He also couldn't actually tell them how he'd grown. Since it was Earth's gravity that made him gain an absurd amount of height, there's no way the Tallest would leave the planet alone if they knew that.

So, being how he is, Zim instead just stuck his tounge out at them and blew a raspberry while crossing his arms.

" _As if Zim would tell you how he's grown. You must be stupid if you think I care about your threats._ "

The Tallest stared at him in shock. They hadn't expected that sort of reply from him.

" _It's not as if I actually have to answer to you anymore, 'my Tallest'._ "

Zim said that last bit with a large amount of snark, causing them to be even more suprised. Zim just stood there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, hiding the fact that he was also freaking out. He didn't actually have a full plan, but provoking the Tallest was definately not part of whatever one he'd begun to form. 

Once he'd realized that yes, Zim had in fact insulted them, Tallest Red's shock quickly turned to anger.

" _ **Zim** ,_", Red growled, getting even angrier as he looked at the smug expression on Zim's face, " _this is your last chance. You're lucky to even be given a choice. Tell us or I'll just kill you here myself._ "

At that point, the door to the room opened, and a lazer came in and hit Red, knocking him backwards. Purple was about to do something about it before he also got hit. Dib was in the doorway with the gun he and Zim had built.

He ran up to Zim and grabbed him by the wrist. "We need to leave, come on!", Dib said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Zim wasn't feeling as confident about whatever was going on.

"I told you to stay in the Voot! What are you-?!"

"Well it's not like _you_ had a plan! Now come on, we need to go before they get up."

Dib pulled Zim by the wrist and they both began running back to the Voot. The hallway was littered with various passed out irkens that Dib had shot on the way to the main room. The got back to their ship and immediately left, going the complete oposite direction of Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red very clearly wears the pants. Or at least he would if they had some visable leggys.
> 
> Next chapter is last part of the Birthday Arc, after that all five of my braincells go towards a new side story for a while because I have ideas and they're soft as all hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Birthday Arc End}  
> Turns out Dib had a plan the whole time, and the boys have a bit of a talk.

Zim was shaking with both anger and fear as he pilotted the Voot.

"While I can admit that I had yet to form a full plan to get out of that situation," , Zim began, making a point to not look at Dib, "It really makes me wonder how _stupid_ you really are. They're sure to come to Earth looking for us now, did that thought even appear in that gigantic head of yours?!"

Dib laughed a little, and it did nothing to ease Zim's rapidly growing nerves.

"Well, I actually _did_ have a plan, and from what I can tell it worked, thank you very much."

"Oh really? Then tell me, Dib, what was your plan outside of running in and shooting the leaders of a race of conquerers with what is essentially a paint ball gun and fleeing?"

Dib pulled a device out of his pocket that was the irken equvilent of a flashdrive, and tossed it at Zim.

"While you were talking with them, I used some malware that I made to mess with you to ruin their whole navigation system. They don't know where Earth, or _any_ planet is now."

Zim openned his mouth to say something, but Dib knew the question he was going to ask and answered before he even had the chance to say it.

"And _yes_ , I know it works. I used it on the Voot like three years ago and you were pissed."

"Wait that was _you_?! I had assumed Gir messed with something!"

Dib laughed seeing Zim's anxiety melt into his usual brand of asshole. Dib gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"As long as we go the complete wrong way and circle back without them seeing, there's no way the Massive will be getting to Earth."

Zim pressed the auto-steering button and turned in his chair to look at Dib, a serious expression on his face.

"And you're absolutely certain that this worked?"

"Hundred percent sure."

Dib was caught completely off guard at that moment by Zim starting to cry with his fists clenched in his lap. The stress from the whole situation had finally caught up with him and he couldn't keep it in anymore. Dib quietly panicked for a second before immediately going to hug him, doing his best to provide some form of comfort. Zim's antennae were lurched foreward and twitching slightly with his sobs, his hands still in his lap as Dib held him.

After a while he had calmed down and Dib retured to his seat. He started talking about the last season of the show they were on in an attempt to help Zim get his mind on something else, making sure to get some things wrong so Zim would make fun of him and correct his mistakes. This worked, and they followed their usual and comfortable pattern of conversation.

Aftrer about an hour of going full speed in the complete opposite direction of Earth to make sure the Tallest would have no chance to follow them, Zim finally began the long circle back around to their planet. The trip back took four hours total, but they were sure they hadn't been followed so it was worth it.

Once they had landed in the base, Dib waited for the windshield to open before scooping Zim out of the pilot seat and carrying him to the elevator.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! _Release me_!"

"Nope, we're going downstairs and watching tv!"

"Zim can walk on his own!"

Dib hugged him tighter to himself, knowing the alien could easily escape his grip if he really wanted to. He made his way down to the livingroom and sat on the couch, keeping Zim on his lap as he got comfortable. Zim used his pak legs to grab the remote and Dib turned on something random as they adjusted themselves.

Zim snuggled closer into his chest, purring softly as Dib began scratching between his antennae.

"It may not actually be the same day anymore, but happy birthday Dib. It just occured to me that I didn't actually say it durring the fun part of this mess."

Dib stopped petting him and booped where Zim's nose would be if he had one.

"I didn't even realize it _was_ my birthday yesterday until you said something."

"Idiot. Did you just assume Zim went out of his way to take you somewhere special for an ordinary Saturday?"

Dib laughed a bit and looked to the side.

"I kinda don't usually celebrate my birthday. Dad's always busy and I don't think Gaz cares all that much. And you..."

The uspoken statement hung there between them. Zim hugged Dib around the neck, nestling his face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all of that, I really am. I wanted to make it up to you somehow. All of the things Zim did when we were younger."

Dib hugged him back, softly smiling even though the alien couldn't see his face from the angle he was at.

"What's that one C.S. Lewis quote? ' _You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending_.'"

Zim shifted how he was sitting so he could lean his face up and kiss Dib. They eventually laid down and exhaustion from the last twenty eight or so hours finally caught up with Dib as he fell asleep almost immediately. Zim was content with just laying there with him, knowing that they were both back home and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the Birthday Arc! I'm going to focus my efforts on a side story for a bit since I'm a bit burnt out on the main story...
> 
> The new side story is going to be called "Seafoam And Ocean Blues", it's set further in the timeline at a point where I can write them being a couple and it isn't as out of nowhere. I'm not done with it yet, but it's already longer than Time-Travelling Idiots so...
> 
> And I promise I'm not abandonning this one, I'll still be working on it, but I won't post any new chapters til I'm done with the side story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib is having nightmares again and doesn't know how to deal with it in a healthy way.

It was a cold day in November and Dib was falling asleep in class. Or at least he would have been if his insomnia hadn't been keeping him awake for the last four days. Usually when it was acting up he'd get at least one or two hours of sleep a night, but on top of the insomnia his stress from skool was causing him to start having nightmares on an even more regular basis. Even if he did manage to fall asleep, it certainly wasn't long before he was awake and trying to keep himself together.

He started avoiding Zim once he realized this wasn't going to stop any time soon, reasoning with himself that it was so he didn't worry the alien and not because of the nightmares themselves. He figured Zim wouldn't understand it since he didn't sleep or dream or anything like that, and he didn't want the alien asking too many questions about the contents of the dreams themselves.

But he couldn't evade him forever, and the serious lack of sleep was catching up to him at a rapid rate. So once the skool day was over and he was on his way home, Dib wasn't able to do anything when Zim jumped out of a tree and forcefully carried him back to the base.

He was plopped down on the couch and Zim stood in front of him with his arms crossed. "You haven't been sleeping again."

Dib yawned and tried his best to look annoyed. "Well I was going home to do that before you _kidnapped_ me."

Zim squinted at him, not saying anything. Dib looked to the side, knowing Zim had immediately seen through his bluff. He tried to stand up before being pushed back down onto the couch.

"Hey!"

"You haven't been sleeping at home, so you're going to sleep here."

"You know it's not that easy."

"It may not be, but Zim refuses to let you go home and sit alone in your room like this."

Dib sighed, he was too tired to think of any convincing way he could get the alien to just leave him alone while he dealt with it.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up, at least try to sleep."

"Zim, I'd rather try to sleep in my own house right now."

"Why?"

 _Because most of the nightmares take place here_.

"Because sleeping on a bed is better than sleeping on a couch when I've been up for more than three days."

Zim narrowed his eyes again. "That's never stopped you before."

"Well it's stopping me now."

He tried to get up again, but Zim just pushed him back down.

"Stop that!"

"You stop! Now lay down and attempt the sleep!"

Dib sighed and laid down, figuring the sooner he could get Zim to realize he wasn't going to be able to rest the sooner he could go home and mope on his own.

"There, happy?"

Zim then climbed on top of him and began to softly purr.

Try as he might, Dib could only stay awake for so long with Zim purring on top of him. After a few hours of calm and normal sleep, though, Zim was shaken out of rest mode by Dib's breathing suddenly becoming eratic.

The human still seemed to be asleep, but there were tears coming from his eyes and he had an extremely concearning look of fear on his face as he moved around much more than usual. Zim stood up and attempted to wake the human, unsure of how to handle this situation.

He gently put his hand on Dib's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Hey, wake up. Why are you crying?"

After a minute or so of Zim shaking him, Dib slowly openned his eyes. Zim leaned in a little, trying his best to hide the concearn on his face.

"Why are you crying?"

Dib, not being fully awake yet, went into full panic mode and shot up, startling Zim and causing him to fall backwards. Dib basically jumped to the other end of the couch, a terrified expression on his face that quickly faded as he woke up more and realized what was going on. After a minute or so, he raised both hands to his face and sighed.

Zim was still on the floor and extremely confused, not even bothering to hide the worry he felt at this point. When Dib finally moved his hands, he looked even more exhauseted than before he'd gone to sleep. He looked down at Zim on the floor, a mix of emotions on his face that the alien couldn't even begin to decipher before it changed to an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, that probably confused you, didn't it?"

"Only a _bit_."

Zim got up and sat on the couch, doing his best to keep his distance considering the fact that Dib had _launched himself across the couch_ after he woke up and saw him.

Dib tucked his knees to his chest and looked to the side. "I have... nightmares, when I'm stressed. They're like, really bad dreams-"

"Zim knows what a nightmare is. Why are you stressed?"

Dib gripped his elbow, still not looking at Zim. "Skool. And then my insomnia started up and the nightmares made it so I couldn't even get a little bit of sleep and that made me more stressed and..."

"And you chose to try to deal with it on your own?"

Dib shrugged, finally at least looking at the alien, even if he wasn't making eye contact.

"It's just always been easier for me to be alone when it's happening."

Zim could tell that Dib was leaving something out, either intentionally or just because he was tired and didn't know how to phrase it. He comtemplated for a second before scooting closer to Dib, causing the human to tense slightly.

"... You don't have to, though."

Dib looked him in the eye for a second before looking away with a guilty expression. He was still thinking about his nightmare, even as it slowly faded from his mind, still thinking about the demented version of Zim from his dreams more than the one right next to him. 

The alien was still looking at him with a concearned gaze, unsure of how to proceed.

"Would it help to discuss your nightmare?"

"No!", he jumped a bit as he said it, raising his voice much more than necessary, "I mean, no, sorry. I just... don't really remember much of it at this point."

He was looking away from Zim again, his posture guarded and his body shaking slightly more than before. Zim's antennae flattened against his head as saw Dib like this, knowing that the human was lying about not being able to recall what had made him this tense.

"Zim is sorry about forcing you to sleep. Had I known about the nightmares I wouldn't have just made you sleep like that."

He scooted closer to Dib, a determined look in his eyes. "However I refuse to let you deal with it alone. Something as stupid as some stupid bad dreams shouldn't make you this upset. At the very least we can watch some tv or something to get your mind off of it."

Dib was suprised by this, still tense but also... relieved? He knew Zim would be worried if he found out about the nightmares, but he didn't expect the alien to just offer support without trying too hard to pry for details.

Once his sleep deprived brain finished fully processing what Zim had said, he smiled at him and slowly uncurled himself. "Tv sounds good, don't turn on anything new though, I won't be able to keep up with it right now."

Zim's antennae perked up as Dib moved around to sit in a more comfortable position. He was still worried, and curious about what had made Dib completely shut down like that, but he knew that the human was in no mental state to properly answer him. He just turned on one of their background noise shows as they slowly settled down.

He eventually leaned on Dib, and even though the human tensed up for a second, he quickly adjusted so the were in one of their usual laying positions. Eventually, Dib fell asleep again without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M A GOD DAMN LIAR. 
> 
> Jk, but plans have changed slightly. Seafoam And Ocean Blues has gone from a one-shot to a multi chapter fic because I didn't quite realize how much I actually wanted to do with it until my friend made me put it through a word counter and it was already 11k words long when I'm not even like 15% done.
> 
> So here I am, having been working on that story and this one becuase if I actually waited til I was done that to post here it'd be like June before any new chapters were posted and I'd feel bad if I waited that long.
> 
> Also, I went back and edited some of the earlier chapters, and I seriously wonder how anyone read that and went "ok yea I'll keep going". Like, there were 5 typos and a sentence that just kinda stopped in the first chapter.
> 
> Love ya'll, not gonna be nightly updates again or anything like that right now, but I will be updating this as much as I can I promise :>


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :>

It was a Saturday mid-November. It had been snowing since some time the night before, and Dib was stuck in his own house. Originally he was going to go over to the base so he and Zim could continue working on their current project, but the snow outside was merciless.  


_8:15-Dib: This snow is ridiculous_

_8:17-Dib: The weather stuff said it would at least calm down by now_

_8:19-Pickle Boy: That's what you get for trusting your human news predictors_

_8:21-Dib: It's not like your weather stuff said anything different_

Zim's response to that was a line of angry emojis, earning a laugh from Dib.

_8:24-Dib: Seriously tho, I don't think it's stopping any time soon_

_8:25-Dib: Any ideas on what we should do?_

_8:27-Dib: Cause I don't think it's really safe for me to try walking in this_

_8:28-Pickle Boy: It would not be. Please do not attempt it._

_8:29-Dib: Don't worry, I'm not_

_8:31-Dib: Just sitting on my bed at the moment_

_8:33-Dib: Any other ideas?_

_8:34-Pickle Boy: You could cry?_

_8:34-Dib: :(_

_8:37-Pickle Boy: Fine, here's another idea:_

_8:38-Pickle Boy: Open your window_

Dib squinted at his phone for a second, not quite sure what Zim had meant. While he was re-reading the messages, he heard a knocking sound at the window and quickly made his way across his bed to open it and let Zim inside.

The alien came barreling in and Dib closed the window again to keep his bed from getting soaked by the boarderline blizzard going on outside. Zim had grabbed a blanket off of his bed and was using it to wipe off the snow that had gotten on him before it melted.

"You could have given me a bit more warning, y'know. I could have had a towel for you or something so you didn't have to use my blanket. Or I could have just let you in the front door."

Zim finished drying himself off and balled the blanket up, throwing it at Dib. He removed his boots and disguise with his pak legs, throwing the shoes into the corner he usually put them in and storing his wig and lenses in his pak.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Dib sighed at Zim's response as he got his laptop out, a smile on his face. "Netflix or Hulu?"

  
They laid on Dib's bed watching anime for the rest of the day, only stopping breifly when Zim forced Dib to go eat some lunch around noon. It was around ten or eleven at night and the snow had calmed down a bit, not much but it was definately better than earlier in the day.

They were leaning on eachother, holding hands, and sitting against the wall with their shoulders touching as Dib was slowly beginning to fall asleep. He looked down at their intertwined fingers tiredly, accidentally voicing a thought he'd been having a lot lately.

"What are we?"

Both of them froze after he said it; Dib because he didn't mean to say it out loud, and Zim because of how sudden the question had been. It was a few minutes before Zim answered, his antennae low.

"... Friends, obviously."

"But, friends don't just... cuddle constantly. Or make-out. That's more what... what couples do."

Zim was looking ahead of him at the laptop, pretending to still be watching whatever was on it. Obviously he knew that, but he hadn't expected it to really be brought up. After thinking for a few more moments, Zim rested his head on Dib's shoulder.

"Zim thinks that labeling something like that is stupid." He paused for a moment before continuing, his antennae moving forward slightly. "However if that's a label you prefer, I would not complain."

Dib sat there for a second, suprised at the answer he'd been given. Thinking about it, that's the answer he wanted even if he hadn't meant to actually ask the question. What he hadn't expected was that Zim would just accept it so easily or casually. But, since he was tired, he didn't think much more on it before resting his head on top of Zim's, causing the alien to purr as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim has yet another suprise for Dib.

Thanksgiving break had just started, and Dib was on his way over to the base so they could continue their current project.

Dib had gotten better at reading the alien's body language, and going off of the way Zim was excitedly shifting his weight back and forth between his legs combined with the fact that he was waiting at the door for him to show up, Dib knew almost immediately that Zim had something he'd wanted to show him.

Dib came inside and closed the door behind him, smiling at the alien that was gently bouncing with excitement in front of him, "Let me guess, you have a suprise for me?"

Zim froze and squinted at him, a suspicious look on his face, "How did you know that?"

Dib chucked a bit, "You're obviously excited about something, you don't hide it well."

Zim crossed his arms and turned away from him partially, his chin tilted upwards. "Zim could just be excited to see you."

Dib hugged him and booped where a nose would be if he had one. "You see me basically every day, you shouldn't be that excited by me coming over."

"Irrelivant."

"So what _is_ the suprise?"

Zim gently pulled away from him and began walking towards the elevator down to the lab. "Well, since you decided to be impatient, you don't get to know until later. Now come on, we have stuff to do."

Dib followed him, playfully complaining as he also got in the elevator. "Aww c'mon, not even a hint?"

"You will wait."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't care, maybe next time play along when you know I have a suprise."

Dib rested his arm on the alien's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"Suffer, Dib-stink."

"Oh wow, you haven't used that one in a while. Did I really upset you that much, _space-boy_?"

Zim shrugged Dib's arm off of his shoulder and flicked him in the nose.

"Ow, sorry! You know how curious I am!"

"Curiosity was the killer of the feline, or whatever the phrase is."

"It's 'curiosity killed the cat',', Dib said as he elbowed Zim in the side, "and the whole phrase is 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Enough talk of cats and curiosity,", Zim said as he stepped out of the elevator, "we have work to get done."

They worked on their current project for the rest of the day and into the night. Zim was impressed with how much Dib had managed to read of the blueprints before he had to ask what some of the irken had meant. The human was a fast learner, one of the many things he loved about him, so it wasn't a suprise how much of his language Dib had learnt in such a considerably small amount of time.

They each worked on their own part of the project, Zim checking every once in a while to make sure Dib was doing his part right and helping him fix any mistakes he'd made.

At about midnight, Dib had started yawning often enough that Zim decided it was time for them to wrap up for the night.

He stood up and stretched, looking at Dib."Time to stop for tonight."

"What? It's still early though."

"You need sleep, smelly."

"I'm not tired."

"You're yawning, that's enough evidence for to Zim to know that you need to rest."

Dib sighed at him. "Zim, I'm fine, I don't need sleep yet."

The alien ignored Dib's protests as he made his way to the elevator, "Better hurry before I have the computer turn the lights off, Dib."

Dib quickly finished fiddling with what he had in his hands before running to catch up with him. He had a smug look as Dib yawned again in the elevator.

"Oh shut up."

"Zim has said nothing."

Dib gave him a playful shove and they both laughed a bit.

Once they were back upstairs, Zim started bouncing excitedly again. "Now I can show you the suprise."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Zim put his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself, "My plan was successful, then! Victory for Zim!"

He started walking towards the hallway at the other end of the livingroom, looking back impatiently at Dib. "Come on, don't just stand there!"

Dib yawned again as he followed him, confused about what it was he was going to be shown.

Originally, the only thing in that hallway was a door that led to the bathroom. Now, there was a second door opposite the original that Zim was eagerly standing in front of.

"Here is the suprise."

"... A door?"

Zim crossed his arms. "Open it, idiot."

A year ago, Dib would have been extremely worried if Zim was this eager about him openning a door in his base. Now, although there was still some underlying worry, it was less in a 'I might die' way and more in a 'I'm tired what did you do' kind of way.

Dib opened the door and went inside the room. It was an incredibly basic bedroom with just a bed in the middle of it and a window on the wall opposite the door. Zim came up next to him with his arms crossed.

"I figured since you sleep here enough, it'd be worth it to add a bed room for you so you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

Dib put his arm around Zim's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks, but you didn't have to worry about it. I was fine with the couch."

"Well then you can be 'fine' with the bed as well. Now sleep so we can continue working at a reasonable time tomorrow."

Dib took is trench coat and shoes off before laying down in the suprisingly comfortable bed. After Dib was done getting comfortable Zim took his boots off and curled up on the bed next to him, gently purring. Dib moved a bit so he was slightly curled around the alien and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 500 things I'm working on right now, and motivation to do none of them :,>
> 
> I'm doing my best to not abandon stuff but my brain is like a hyperactive puppy so Idk what's happening.
> 
> My insta is full of stuff, maybe if you like my stories you could check that out while I get my shit together?
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/kaydenthegayden/


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's turn to get sick.
> 
> (No, it is not corona, and no, he isn't going to die.)

After only the first period of the skool day, Zim could already tell something was wrong with Dib. He was a paler than usual, sweating, and very clearly did not look well. After the second period of the educational day was over Zim found Dib in the hallway, catching him from behind and holding him around the waist.

"What kind of sickness have you contracted?"

Dib looked forward and sighed, both irritated yet not suprised by this. He knew it was coming, but had been hoping that Zim would have at least waited until the end of the day.

"I just have a cold, I'm fine." He tried to use the hand he wasn't holding his books with to pry Zim's arms from his waist.

"You very clearly do not look 'fine'. Why did you come to skool if you were ill?"

"Because it's not that bad and if I skip skool my dad will find out."

"It is not skipping if you're sick."

"It's just a cold."

Zim moved one of his hands to Dib's forehead, ignoring the confused stares from their peers. "You're face is warm."

"It's warm because you're hugging me from behind in the middle of a crowded hallway and people are watching."

Zim was unphased. "Mhmm."

"Zim, we're both gonna be late for class if you don't just drop it for now."

"You aren't going to class like this, Zim is taking you to the base."

Dib tried to get the alien's arms off of him again, still failing since Zim was stronger than him.

"No, you aren't, Zim."

"Yes, I am."

By this point, the hallway was relatively empty, so Zim used his pak legs to carry them both out of the skool.

"Zim!"

The human's weak struggles were ignored as Zim continued on to the base. 

Once they were inside, Zim plopped Dib down on the couch. Dib, who was now pretty tired out from trying to get Zim to put him down, was glaring at the alien from the place he'd been forcefully seated.

"Ok so you whisking me away from the skool and to the base is cool and all, but now they're going to call my dad and I'm going to get in trouble for skipping." Zim was doing something on his tablet while Dib complained. "At least _listen_ to me yelling at you!"

After he pressed a few more things, Zim put his tablet away again and crossed his arms. "I've made it so the skool's systems have you registered as excused. The tall one will have no idea you left."

Dib was still glaring at him.

"Oh what, did you _want_ to suffer through the rest of the skool day feeling terrible?"

"It'd be nice if I had a say in it."

"Well, considering you very clearly do not know how to take care of yourself, Zim had to step in."

Dib crossed his arms and looked at him, still slightly angry. Zim rolled his eyes, ignoring the glare as he sat down on the couch next to him. He curled up a bit against Dib and started purring.

The human sighed before knocking Zim's wig off and scratching him on the head. "At least take your disguise off, asshole."

"That isn't very high on Zim's list of priorities right now."

Zim turned on the tv, and they watched it for a bit before Dib started to relax and doze off.

Once he noticed that Dib was starting to fall asleep, Zim got up and grabbed his wig off the floor, putting it and his contacts away before he carefully picked Dib up. He used his pak legs to remove the human's coat, shoes, and glasses as he carried him to the bedroom.

When Zim went to put him down on the bed, Dib wrapped his arms around the alien's neck and refused to release.

"Funny, you couldn't wait for me to let go of you earlier."

Dib tiredly blew a raspberry in response, squeezing his arms as tight as he could at the moment and nuzzling closer to Zim. " _Well I'm tired now, I want hugs._ "

The alien sighed before carefully removing Dib from him and setting him on the bed. Dib got like this when he was exhausted normally, the fact that he was sick was only going to amplify it.

"Well you need rest. You can have hugs when you're fever goes down."

" _But I thought you liked how warm I am?_ "

"Zim enjoys your normal level of warmth, this is too hot."

" _Aw, you think I'm hot._ "

"You already knew this."

Dib made a little high-pitched noise that could be interperated as a laugh. He was laying on his side with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

" _I feel like shit._ "

"Then go to sleep, stupid."

Dib opened an eye slightly and looked up at Zim.

" _You don't have to be worried, you know,_ ", Zim's antennae raised in suprise when Dib said this, " _I've had a cold before, it's not a big deal_." Dib extended his arm and flexed his fingers a bit.

" _C'mere._ "

Zim looked down at him before sitting on the floor next to the bed by his hand. Dib began scratching Zim's head and closed his eye again. They sat there like that for a bit, the only sounds in the room being Zim's quiet purring and Dib's mucus impaired breathing.

" _I love you._ ", Dib said suddenly, causing Zim's purring to sputter for a split second before he continued at an even louder volume, " _I just realized I hadn't actually said it yet._ "

Zim moved his hand up towards his head and set it down on top of Dib's. "I love you too, Dib."

They sat there like that for a bit and eventually, Dib fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He got better like two days later lmao.
> 
> Also, figured some stuff out. What it is I've figured out I'm not telling, but it's made some stuff alot easier to work on.
> 
> Ya'll will know soon tho lol, I promise.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Dib never actually told anyone he was dating Zim.

It was a usual saturday, Dib and Zim were just hanging out in Dib's room working on plans for their next project. Emphasis on 'were', because after a while of not really getting any actual work done, they'd somehow ended up on Dib's bed and were just casually making out. Zim had taken Dib's shirt off, gently biting his neck and giving him 'weird irken hickeys' as the human liked to call them.

They were in the middle of exchanging saliva when Dib's bedroom door openned. "Hey dipshit, where's-"

Gaz had walked in, and all of them just froze. She lowered her Gameslave (never a good sign) and looked at them with her eyes openned wider than usual before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door again.

Dib propped himself up onto his elbows under Zim and sighed. "I'm gonna have to explain this to her."

Zim squinted at him. "What do you mean 'explain', does Gaz-sister not know of our relationship?"

"Not... really? She knew about us being friends, but I don't really talk to her anymore. I hadn't really had a chance to tell her or dad about us."

Zim sat up off of him and crossed his arms. "You should have made an effort."

Dib started putting his shirt back on. "I know, it's just... a weird conversation to have with them. Telling them about me being...", Dib trailed off a bit, "I mean I guess Gaz probably knew, but it's not like Mr.'Man-Of-Science-Who-Constantly-Forgets-He-Has-Kids' pays enough attention to know anything about me."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a second before Zim made a show of sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I shall remain here while you tell your sibling of our relationship. After that, we can plan to tell the tall one."

Dib put his hands to his face and made a whining noise. "Why do I have to tell her _alone_???"

"Consider it punishment for waiting this long. Zim will be right here if you end up needing asstance." 

Dib sighed at the door and made his way downstairs.

Gaz was in the kitchen eating some burnt toast when Dib got downstairs. They made eye contact, but neither said anything. Eventually, as Dib was still trying to figure out what exactly it was he wanted to tell her, Gaz was the one to speak up first.

"So how long have you been fucking the alien?"

Dib turned extremely red, making a small squeak in response to his sister's directness.

" _Gaz_! We haven't-", he looked to the side a bit, "I don't even think he has those kind of parts." He took a second to regain at least a small amount of his composure before he gave her a propper answer. "It's been a little under a month since we officially started dating. We've been... close like that since like September, though."

Gaz finished her toast as he sat down. "And why didn't you tell us about the fact that you have a boyfriend? I'm sure dad would be thrilled you're doing something normal for once."

"It's not really an easy thing to tell the people I care about that 'suprise, I'm gay and I'm in love with the the alien I've been screaming about for the last five years'. Not exactly something I could easilly bring up at our monthly family dinner night, Gaz."

"You could have at least told me, considering you see me literally every day."

Dib put his hands on his face and sighed.

"I know.", he lowered his hands and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry. I just kept over-thinking it and putting it off, and then a few days turned into a week and a week turned into almost a month and now-"

"I get the point. Apology accepted." She got up and started walking towards the livingroom, stopping in the doorway and looking back at him slightly, "You're gonna have to tell dad about it."

Dib lightly banged his forehead on the table and sighed again, "I know, Zim and I are gonna figure that out when I go back upstairs. Do you think dad's gonna be ok with..."

"I'll shatter his kneecaps like glass if he isn't."

Dib smiled at her. "Thanks, Gaz."

"Whatever." And with that, she continued out of the room.

Dib took a second to think before standing and going back upstairs to plan with Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter, it's just here to set up some stuff :>


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner night, time to tell Membrane what's up.

It was the second Saturday of the month, which meant it was the day Membrane put aside to have dinner with his kids. Dib had gotten the ok to have Zim over for it, so the stage was set for what they had planned. They figured it would be easy enough to just tell the Professor they were dating and have it be done and dealt with, but that didn't mean that Dib was any less nervous about it.

Zim had been reassuring him all week that it was just him over-thinking it like he usually did, and while he knew he definately _was_ over-thinking, he still felt like he had every right to worry about what his dad was going to say about his 'poor insane son' that never wanted to focus on 'real science'. Even if his relationship and sexuality were entirely different from something like his interests, he still couldn't help but feel like he was just going to be dismissed again.

Dib, Gaz, and Zim were in Dib's livingroom playing video games (Gaz was annihilating them) when Membrane came home.

"Hello children and Dib's small green friend!"

Gaz looked up for a second to greet him, "Hey dad."

Despite not actually looking at the screen, Gaz still managed to win the match in their game before getting up to follow their dad to the kitchen.

Dib sighed as he also got up, "Let's get this over with."

Zim looked at him confused.

"Wait, you just go and eat immediately after he gets to your home?"

Dib shrugged, "I mean it takes a few minutes for the food to be made but otherwise yeah."

They made their way into the kitchen and everyone sat down. Dinner was normal for a while, usual generic conversation of how skool was going, out of touch questions about video games with Gaz, stuff like that.

As the usual talk started to dwindle, Dib tensed a bit and sighed, knowing that it was now or never. "Alright so dad,", Dib started, visably uncomfortable, "I wanted to tell you something."

Membrane looked at his son, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. "Of course son, what is it?"

"Alright uh, so there's a reason I asked if it was ok for Zim to come over tonight.", he looked at Zim for a second before looking back at his dad, "Dad, I'm gay. Zim and I are dating."

Membrane looked at Dib for a second without saying anything before giving him a thumbs up. "Good job son, I was worried you wouldn't get into a relationship before your twenties."

"Ouch ok." It took Dib a second to get past his father's comment about his dating life. "Wait, you don't care that I'm gay?"

Membrane laughed slightly. "Of course not, son. Why do you think you don't have a mother?"

"Because we're test tube babies?", Gaz said from her side of the table as she took a bite of her food.

Their dad laughed again before continuing, "That too. But as long as you have happiness son, I'm proud of you."

Conversation continued as normal for the rest of the meal, Zim even trying to embarass Dib a few times with stupid stories about times they'd hung out. Eventually, Membrane's scheduled family time ran out and he left. Gaz went back to playing videogames and the boys went up to Dib's room.

As soon as he was in his room, Dib flopped face first onto his bed and sighed loudly. Zim closed the door and took his disguise off as he looked at him in confusion. "Why are you moping? That went well."

Dib rolled over onto his back as Zim came over and sat next to him.

"I'm not moping, I'm just finally calming down from the stress."

He wiped his eyes a bit with his shirt, removing some of the makeup he'd been using to hide the dark circles under his eyes.

Zim squinted at him. "What is _that_?"

"What do you think it is, idiot?"

"Zim assumes it's makeup, but why are you wearing it?"

"Because I've been awake for the last few days worrying about this and I thought dad wouldn't take me seriously if I looked like I was about to pass out. Gaz helped me with it."

Zim just looked at him silently for a second before he grabbed him by the arms and forced him further onto the bed.

"Hey, stop it!"

"You stop! Begin the sleep, you need it!"

"I'm not tired!"

Zim threw Dib's glasses toward the desk as he proceeded to wrap his arms and legs around him. "It doesn't matter if you're tired or not, you still need sleep."

Dib tried to wiggle his way out of Zim's grip, knowing the alien was stronger than him but hoping he would get lucky enough to slip away. "If you don't let me go, I'll lick you or something."

"Then Zim would lick back, your threats mean nothing."

Dib rolled onto his side and gave Zim a kiss, wrapping his arms around the alien. Zim froze for a second before kissing back, a low purr escaping him. As they made out, Zim's hands moved down Dib's back, his grip loosening as he got distracted. Dib took the oppritunity and quickly got up, going to sit in his desk chair with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

When Dib pulled away, Zim abruptly stopped purring and made a confused sort of _prrt_ noise. He looked up at Dib and processed what happened, his confusion quickly turning into to anger. Dib almost fell backwards out of his desk chair as Zim shot up, his pak legs out and his antennae twitching.

 _Oh shit I'm about to die_.

He raised his hands up in a gesture of peace as Zim slowly got closer to him. "Hey wait a second! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was mean!"

Zim got extremely close, their faces almost touching as Dib quietly panicked, his hands still raised.

"Z-Zim,", Dib stuttered out, "I'm sorry about doing that to get you to let go of me."

"How many days have you been awake?"

Dib was confused by his question. "W-what?"

" _Answer_."

"Like four or five.", he very quickly squeaked out.

Zim squinted at him before grabbing him and throwing him onto the bed. He crossed his arms and looked at Dib as the human caught his breath.

"Then Zim shall be merciful. However, now you get no cuddles."

"Aww, what?"

Zim glared again and Dib quickly shut up. "It is punishment for getting Zim's hopes up."

Dib looked to the side as Zim put his disguise back on and went to leave. When he got to the door, Zim turned back slightly to look at him. "Leave your window unlocked, I might change my mind."

A few minutes after Zim left, Dib fell asleep. He woke up 20 hours later with Zim curled up next to him and purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib is a lil shit lol
> 
> I don't think Professor Membrane would be homophobic, since there's proof for it in science. In this the kids already know that their dad was just kinda like "yea throw those genetics in a tube let's see what we get".


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic sentences in this chapter are in irken.

It was New Years Eve, and the boys were out on their hill setting fireworks off. Zim didn't have his contacts on, only his wig since Dib was the only person in the area. They had a pretty decent amount of explosives to set off, and were doing so in between watching other people's own fireworks in the distance.

Zim wouldn't let him set off the bigger stuff, so Dib was just sitting against a tree as he watched Zim ignite something he was almost entirely sure wasn't legal. The alien very quickly retreated as the firework went off, lighting the sky up in a variety of colours and blowing a decent-size chunk out of the ground.

"You having fun?", Dib asked as Zim sat down next to him.

"Of course Zim is having fun, you're here."

Dib shifted so he was leaning against him and booped the alien between the eyes.

"That was increadibly cheesy."

Zim leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"There was no level of cheese in that statement, just facts."

Dib chuckled a bit as he looked out at the fireworks in the distance.

"It's been a year, huh?"

"Almost so."

"I'm glad things ended up this way.", Dib said as he grabbed Zim and pulled him onto his lap.

Zim was purring now, looking into Dib's eyes. Instead of giving him a spoken reply, Zim leaned up and kissed him. The alien moved so he was straddling Dib, his hands on his arms. 

Almost as if the universe has something against them being intimate, their moment was ruined by a spaceship of some kind crashing to the planet in the hole that was left from their fireworks earlier.

Zim groaned and leaned his head against Dib's. "Oh for the love of- What now?"

He turned around to see a familiar female irken emerge from the wreck. She put a hand to her head as she climbed out of the hole, " _Finally, after years of being stranded in this pathetic solar system..._ "

Zim very quickly jumped up off of Dib's lap, extending his pak legs as Dib scrambled to his feet behind him.

After a moment of gathering her bearings, Tak finally took notice of Zim. " _You! After so long, I'm lucky enough to land right in front of the idiot who-_ ", she paused, now also seeing Dib, "Wait, are you two still fighting eachother? And what's with that outfit?"

Zim started growling, locking eyes with her. " _That is none of your business, **Tak**._"

" _Oh, so you actually remember me this time? How lovely._ "

The two irkens were slowly getting close to eachother.

" _Zim is no longer an invader, any grudge you have against me should pertain to me alone and not this planet._ "

" _Oh, this goes far beyond any form of petty 'grudge', Zim. You left me aimlessly floating around in space for years instead of just finishing the job!_ "

" _I will fully admit that I forgot you were out there, and I apologize for that._ "

Tak took a step back and looked at him in shock when he said this. " _You 'apologize'? What kind of tactic is that?_ "

" _There is no 'tactic'. Zim just wishes to spend time with his human, and any threat you intend to pose gets in my way._ "

They were close now, circling eachother as they continued talking. " _Oh, now that's interesting. First you say you've given up on invading, and now you claim ownership of a specific human. Tell me, is it the large headed boy the center of your affections? Dib was his name, wasn't it?_ "

Zim started growling even more when she said Dib's name. " _Do **not** say his name._"

" _Or what?_ "

Zim was the first to pounce, catching Tak off guard as they both tumbled to the ground. They both scratched at eachother, tumbling around as they hissed and growled at one another. 

Dib looked around, trying to figure out a way to end the fight before it got too ugly, his eyes landing on their pile of fireworks. Zim and Tak continued to fight, each of them covered in scratches and bruises after only a few minutes.

Dib grabbed some bottle rockets, aiming near the two battling irkens. He lit a few off, and they landed next to them, popping and suprising them both.

Tak jumped back, hissing as she looked up at Dib on the top of the hill. "Back off human, this isn't your fight! Feel lucky I'm only focusing on Zim!"

Dib aimed another rocket, this time directly at her, "I'm getting involved because you're focusing on Zim!"

Tak jumped out of the way, Zim finally getting to his feet and wiping blood from his mouth.

"Don't you two hate eachother or something?! Why defend him?!", Tak asked, avoiding yet another rocket, "If this is about you're dumb planet, don't worry. As soon as I kill Zim I'll use his ship to return to Irk and leave this place alone. It's not like it's actually on the armada's list anyways."

Dib and Zim both stopped and coughed slightly when she said that, making Tak tilt her head slightly and narrow her eyes in confusion.

"... Yeah so about that.", Dib said chuckling slightly.

"It isn't now, but most certainly would be should they be able to find it.", Zim added, still ready to start fighting again at any time.

"What the hell does that mean?", Tak asked, suspicious about how they were acting after she mentioned the armada.

"I have already told you that I'm no longer an invader,", Zim started, wiping more blood from around his mouth, "that combined with an incident relating to my height, let's just say the Tallest would love nothing more than Zim's head on a platter."

"I mean, that and the fact that I shot them with lazers and wiped their navigation system.", Dib added. After he said that, Dib was struck with an idea, "Wait, that might mean they'll kill you too if they find you, Tak."

Both of the irkens looked at Dib when he said that. Tak raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean,", he said, beginning to go down the hill, "the last they heard from you, you were here on Earth. So, they might think you and Zim were working together. They're still definately pissed at us, there's no way they'd listen to anything you have to say to them."

Zim's eyes widened as he caught on to what Dib was trying.

"He's right, they would assume you're every bit a traitor as Zim."

Tak thought about this for a second. "So I just don't go back to Irk after I kill you. It's nice to know, but it doesn't really matter."

"Well,", Dib began again, walking closer to Tak as Zim watched with large amounts of concearn, "if you kill Zim, then it's not like it's gonna matter. You'll still have to avoid irken space, you'll still have to be careful that no one sees you if you do go somewhere. Even then, you could accidentally end up somewhere where you'll be taken to them anyways. But if you stay on Earth, you could at least figure out something to do with yourself here."

Tak narrowed her eyes at the human. "Still not seeing why I can't do that after Zim is dead."

Dib's face straightened out, any humor or kindness gone in his features. "Because if you kill Zim, I'll stop at nothing to kill you."

A shiver went down the female irken's spine. Tak crossed her arms and looked to the side. She thought for a minute before looking back at the boys in front of her. "Fine. I'll stay here and leave the two of you alone."

Some of the tension left Dib's shoulders.

"But,", she continued, "I'll need some... assistance of some kind. It's not like I have any of my stuff left here, and if I plan on trying to blend in as a human I'll need currency or something."

Dib laughed slightly. "Oh, that's not an issue."

"You and your 'rich kid monies'.", Zim said, scoffing, "Y'know eventually he's going to cut you off from that."

"Only if he figures out I have access to it." 

Dib extended a hand to Tak, and she eyed him for a second before hesitantly taking it. "For tonight, you can hide at my house or something. Tommorow we can use the computer at the base to put you back in the skool's system so you can finish out the year. It'll be easier for you to blend in as a human if you graduate."

She released his hand, wiping her's on her invader uniform before fiddling with a device on her wrist. In a split second, her human disguise flashed up and she looked herself over. "Is this still convincing enough to pass in your garbage society?"

"To be fair, Zim still just walks around in his wig and contacts."

"Hey!", Zim protested from behind him, causing Dib to laugh a bit.

He looked back at his boyfriend. "Am I wrong? People are idiots."

"While that is true, there was no need to insult Zim.", Zim said, sticking his tounge out.

Dib laughed a bit again, "I wasn't insulting you!"

"Lies!" Tak cleared her throat, causing them both to look at her.

"As entertaining as... whatever's going on with you two is, we should probably leave before more humans show up to look at the spaceship that fell out of the sky."

Dib yawned slightly, both him and Zim looking not at all worried. "Don't worry, like I said people are idiots. It's crazy how much stuff Zim and I did that literally no one saw or cared about. They'll probably just think it was fireworks or something."

Speaking of fireworks, Zim was already back at the top of the hill gathering the remaining ones they hadn't had a chance to light. Zim looked back down at Dib in the crater.

"It _is_ late, though, and you need sleep."

Dib put a hand to the back of his head. "I'm not ti-"

"Shut up and start walking."

Dib sighed as Zim dissapeared into the trees. He looked at Tak, still cautious of her but not as much as before. "We should probably follow him before he comes back and kicks my ass."

As they started walking, Tak began questioning him as they climbed out of the hole. "What's your relationship with him?"

"Oh, we're dating."

"Is that like mates?"

Dib choked a bit and blushed slightly. "Wow, romantic relationships really aren't a common thing for irkens, are they?"

"No, they aren't. At most we act friendly with eachother if it suits our current mission. Only defectives share any meaningful bonds with eachother."

Dib saw Zim tense ahead of them when she said 'defective'. He looked at Tak, an eyebrow raised. "Why is that a bad thing?"

Tak made a disgusted face. "Why? Because what purpose would something like love serve an invader? All that can cause is problems."

"Well what if an irken doesn't _want_ to be an invader?"

Tak scoffed. "Then they're definately defective. It's what we're bred for, anything else is pointless."

Dib looked at her, genuinely curious. "Is it what you want to do?"

She recoilded and openned her mouth like she was about to answer, but quickly turned away from him. She looked like she was lost in thought, and it was a quiet walk the rest of the way back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kids, here I am to feed you for the weekend.
> 
> i say as most of you are probably older than me...
> 
> Next chapter is a continuation :³


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

It was a little after midnight when the three of them got to Dib's house. Gaz was in the livingroom playing video games when Zim slammed the door open and marched inside, followed by Tak and Dib a minute after.

"Zim, can you _not_ just slam my door open? We've talked about this."

Zim ignored him as he dropped the fireworks he was carrying on the coffee table and sat next to Gaz. She glared at him for disrupting her game, causing Zim to scoot away to the other end of the couch. Dib sighed as he closed the door, making his way over to Zim and sitting next to him.

Zim snarled at him and turned away slightly, his arms folded. Dib just sighed and knocked Zim's wig to the side, scratching the alien on the head. Zim was still turned away from him, but the gentle purring escaping him was enough to let Dib know that Zim was at least calming down a bit.

Dib looked over at Tak who was standing awkwardly by the door still. "You can sit down or something, y'know. You can undo your diguise too, not like it matters here."

Tak eyed him suspiciously for a second before slowly making her way over and sitting in between him and Gaz. They all sat there in silence for a while, an awkward tension hanging in the air. Gaz finished the level she was on and then paused what she was doing, looking over at her brother and the two mildly injured aliens he'd brought home with him.

"So are you actually going to _explain_ what's going on or are you just gonna sit there and ruin my mood while I try to game?"

Dib subconciously scooted closer to Zim, raising his hands in defense as he answered his sister. "It's nothing serious, I promise! Just... um..."

Tak cut in, "Your stupid brother is going to help me begin staying on Earth again because the two of them have indirectly ruined my chances at a good life."

Gaz looked at her for a second before going back to her game. "Oh, ok."

Tak watched Gaz begin the level, mildly curious about what she was playing.

"So what's the goal of this game?"

"Shooting things."

"And it gives you points for it?"

"Yeah."

Dib yawned again, causing Zim to finally stop throwing his little fit and look at him. "Go to bed."

Dib flicked Zim in the side of the head slightly. "It's New Years, I have an excuse to stay awake."

"Go before I make you."

Dib smirked at him slightly. "Oh yeah, and how-"

"How about you _both_ go before I beat you into a bloody mist?", Gaz interjected, annoyed that they were interupting her again. Zim very quickly grabbed Dib and made his way up to the human's room to avoid Gaz's wrath.

Once they were upstairs, Zim threw Dib onto his bed and sat in the desk chair. Dib sat on the edge of the bed.

"Should we just be leaving Gaz alone with Tak like that?"

Zim shuddered slightly, "I would be more worried about _Tak's_ safety should she try anything."

After a few minutes of silence, Zim sighed and looked at him.

"Why is it you decided to help her instead of just allowing our fight to transpire?"

"Well I wasn't going to just sit there while she tried to kill you."

"Zim could have-!"

"Zim,", Dib said, interupting the alien as he got up and came over to him, "I know you can handle yourself in a fight, I have more experience than anyone else in that department. But wasn't it easier, just this once, to talk her down instead of trying to keep fighting?"

Zim crossed his arms and looked to the side, not saying anything in response. Dib sighed and went to get the firstaid kit out of his bedside table.

He cleaned the blood off of Zim, not bothering to bandage any of the cuts because he knew his pak would heal them quickly enough. Zim just looked at his phone while Dib cleaned him off, not saying anything the entire time.

Once he was finished, Dib placed a hand on top of Zim's head. "There, done."

Zim looked up at him, blank expression on his face. "It is now 1:40 in the morning, sleep."

Dib frowned slightly. "You ignore me for an hour, and the only thing you have say to me is that I should go to bed?"

"It hasn't been an hour."

Dib sighed at him, still frowning. He turned away from him, changing into some pajamas. He looked at Zim and was about to say something, but instead he just sighed again and turned the light off.

After Dib had been laying awake in bed for a while with his back to him, Zim finally decided to say something. "Aren't you worried Tak is going to try to cause harm to you or the planet?"

Dib rolled onto his back, looking over at Zim. "I thought you wanted me to go to sleep?"

"And I thought you wanted to talk."

Dib sat up slightly. "I don't think Tak is going to try anything, I really don't. Considering the original reason she even came here was just to spite you, I don't even think she _wants_ to actually do anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

Dib shrugged. "Dunno, it's just a feeling honestly."

"But-!"

" _Zim_ , don't raise your voice right now. It's late, and even if Gaz _isn't_ trying to sleep we really don't need her coming up here to beat the shit out of us."

Zim was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "You could have just let us fight and run away."

"Zim, we're literally _dating_ now, I'm not about to just run away when you're getting your ass kicked."

Zim openned his mouth, ready to yell, but instead he crossed his arms and made a _hmph_ noise, turning his head to the side.

Dib laughed a bit and smiled at him, "Sorry, but it's true. She's still a bit bigger than you, and you got out of it with a lot more injuries than her. It'll be fine, trust me."

Zim looked back at him, arms still crossed. "You're just like an anime protagonist with 'friendship powers'. It better not turn to harem aquisition or Zim _will_ begin commiting murder."

Dib threw his pillow at Zim, knocking him out of his chair. The alien threw it right back, and Dib caught it while laughing. 

Zim got up off of the floor and made his way over to the bed, sitting down and leaning against Dib. They sat like this for a while, Zim gently purring and Dib just quietly leaning against him.

"So,", Dib said after a bit, "I don't think I've ever heard you _growl_ before tonight. I didn't know you could do that."

Zim stopped purring and made a face of disgust. "Zim does not like to growl. It's something animals do, not inteligent creatures. I only did it out of instinct, given a choice I would not have done something so... barbaric."

Dib scratched Zim's head, moving his antennae slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're feral enough without growling."

Zim went to bite his hand and Dib moved it away while giggling.

Zim laid down on his side and curled up, his back to Dib. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting tonight. I'm... Zim is scared that Tak will ruin everything that has been going well."

Dib laid down against Zim's back, giving him a hug and snuggling as close as he could to him. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

"You can't promise something you don't know."

He gave him a slightly tighter squeeze for a second. "Zim, please stop worrying, at least for tonight."

Zim scoffed a bit, leaning back into him. "Only for tonight so you can sleep, Zim will continue to complain after you've had rest and can enjoy my genius comebacks."

Dib smiled into the back of Zim's head and laughed slightly. "Oh, of course, no way I can appreciate them tired like this."

"No way at all."

"None."

Zim started purring again and Dib eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they've sorted that out for now. Kinda.
> 
> Next update won't be for a while, I've got a sewing commission so imma be a bit MIA on here haha... I'll still try to read comments and stuff tho, just not gonna have time to write.


	33. I STARTED REWRITING THIS I'M SORRY (i wi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peepee poopoo

ok so i'm a dumb and hit a wall with this, but i really don't wanna abbandon it, so instead i decided to rewrite it! you can find the new one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727444/chapters/59773897).

this one will stay up, but will not be updated or anything anymore.


End file.
